


When The World Finds Out

by lightningbugqueen, person_with_no_name



Series: You're My Dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Hair Club, Humor, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Incorrect Quotes, Internalized Transphobia, Irondad, M/M, Misunderstandings, News Media, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Press Conferences, Press and Tabloids, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Social Media, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trolling, Twitter, gen z humor, stucky!!, unsafe binding, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_with_no_name/pseuds/person_with_no_name
Summary: Michael With a B @theresabeeGuys what the hell Tony Stark has a kid??? @peterparkour @IAmIronMan explain yourselves!No. God no. Please no. Not now. Not today. Not yet!People knew. They found out, and nothing would ever be the same.***********When Flash takes his revenge, everyone finds out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You're My Dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155548
Comments: 101
Kudos: 454





	1. Flash Backs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy our fic, and if you haven't already, you should go back and read the first one before this one! :) ~lightningbugqueen
> 
> Link to person_with_no_name's insta where the art will be: https://www.instagram.com/goblin_with_no_name/

Peter didn’t come out to Tony on purpose. Or in any way he expected to. To be honest, it was really one big disaster of a coming out. Pretty often, a superhero’s life is just one big disaster. 

It was three months before he got the slip informing him of the field trip, so while he and Mr. Stark were pretty close, he still hadn’t told him he was trans. Peter was surpised he didn’t already know, but after Peter asked some seemingly innocent questions, it turned out Tony thought he was just another cisgender teenage boy. He didn’t really like keeping secrets from Mr. Stark, but for some reason he couldn’t for the life of him work up enough courage to come out. 

It all started with a surprise mission. One moment it was a regular day in school, then the next thing he knew kids were screaming in the halls about an alien invasion and Mr. Stark was calling him to suit up. 

Now, this was a surprisingly normal occurrence in Peter’s life. What wasn’t normal was that he was wearing his extra hard to get off binder, the aliens were already coming through the windows of the school, and it would already take too much time to find a secluded place to suit up. Which resulted in him fighting aliens, in his school, in his suit, and also in his binder. That he had been wearing for the last six hours. That was tighter than normal. 

Needless to say, Peter was uncomfortable. Five minutes in his ribs were already sore, without even getting hit yet. Twenty minutes later, his chest was aching from all the swinging that it took to join the rest of the Avengers after clearing out his school. Ten minutes after that, he knew he was too disoriented to fight.

He watched the warriors around him and found himself frozen in battle. He saw Mr. Stark and Rhodey blast enemies with their suits. When he looked up, Falcon was carrying Hawkeye through the air as the latter picked off aliens with precision that came with years of practice. Black Widow and the Winter Soldier were side by side, kicking ass on the ground, while Thor and Captain America were on the other end of the block, knocking out the strange squid-like creatures left and right. 

These weren’t just heroes, they were  _ Peter’s _ heroes. But right now, as much as he wanted to keep fighting with them, he knew he couldn’t. For once in his life, Peter was ready to do the smart thing. 

Right as he was about to call out to Mr. Stark and ask to be benched (surprising, I know. Peter was astonished that he actually had self-preservation), a stray blast from one of the aliens hit him in the shoulder. 

He fell. His back hit the ground with a crack that meant at least one broken rib, and he was fairly certain he’d sprained his wrist as well. Peter’s vision swam as he watched the creatures and heroes fighting above him, and he couldn’t even get up the energy to try and rejoin them. 

Everything  _ hurt _ . His head pounded from overexertion and where he hit the concrete. His entire midsection was throbbing, sharp jabs of pain mixed in. His left wrist hurt like hell, and he didn’t even take the time to check his legs. He was sure something would be wrong with them too. He should’ve just taken the time to take off his binder. None of this would’ve happened otherwise. 

“Underoos!” Tony said in his ear. “Where are you?” Peter groaned.

“On-- on the ground,” he choked out. “I got hit. Can’t get back up.”

“What?” Tony sounded surprised. “You’re hit? Where?” He said the last word with command in his voice. 

“Shoulder. And,  _ ah _ , hurt ribs, head, wrist. I should be okay to fight in a f-few minutes, Mr. Stark. I’m okay.” 

“Like hell you are!” came his reply. “Cap, Rhodey, Widow! Any of you good to get Pete to safety?” Peter was shocked that Mr. Stark was that worried about him, but he was more worried about the black creeping in on the sides of his vision. 

“No, it’s okay, Mr. Stark. I can-- You don’t…” Peter trailed off. The black was getting stronger, and the little control over his limbs he had before was gone. His last thought before he sunk into unconsciousness was  _ It’s okay. Ironman will save me. _

Peter woke up to harsh overhead lights and a hushed conversation outside the door. His head felt fuzzy, and there was something wrapped around his midsection, most likely bandages. It was considerably looser right over his chest, which Peter assumed meant that he had, in fact, gotten hurt due to wearing his binder, as well as the many other reasons. 

Squinting against the lights, Peter took in the rest of his surroundings. He was in a clean and comfortable hospital bed, situated in it’s own room. There were windows showing the city below, and a heart monitor was beeping beside him. There was only one hospital that was this clean and comfortable. Stark Tower medbay. 

There were what felt like five pillows piled behind him and on his sides, and the blanket was much thicker than every other time he had been in here. Two chairs were the only other furniture in the room, one on either side of his bed. His bed was one one wall, the windows were on another, and each of the others had a door each. One, Peter assumed, led to a bathroom, and the other to the hall. Speaking of the hall, Peter could hear people talking. 

\-- _ know, Tony, but what are you going to do?  _ Said a quiet voice outside. It would be inaudible to anyone except Peter. People always seemed to forget that. 

_ I don’t know, okay. He obviously didn’t want to tell me, and now I know without his consent. Should I just pretend I never found out? _ That voice had an exasperated and helpless lilt to it. It was probably Mr. Stark, Peter realized. 

_ No! You can’t lie to the kid. Just be honest, tell him you found out by accident and you’re sorry.  _

_ Yeah, yeah, you’re right. But that just brings up the bigger question, Rhodey. Why didn’t he tell me? Did he think I would hate him for it? Am I so bad of a person that the kindest and most forgiving kid I’ve ever met thinks I’m what, transphobic?  _

No! No, Peter didn’t think he was transphobic! He loved Mr. Stark, he would never think that. It was just… awkward. Telling someone he was trans, “coming out,” giving away that part of him. Even telling people he trusted not to hate him was  _ just so awkward _ . 

“Mis’ser Stark?” His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. 

“Boss,” FRIDAY said out in the hallway, “It appears Peter is asking for you.” 

“He’s awake?” Tony’s voice came, louder than before.

“I believe that is required for him to ask for you.” Peter laughed weakly. He felt like FRIDAY’s joke may have been for his benefit. 

“Yeah, thanks Fri,” Tony grumbled as he came through the door. His eyes lightened as he caught sight of Peter, but Peter could still see the way his face was still pinched in worry. 

“Hey,” Peter said weakly. He didn’t know what else to do. 

“Hey, Underoos,” Tony said as he sat in one of the chairs with his back to the door. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh, fine. I think. I can’t really feel my injuries, which is good, but I don’t think I’ve healed yet. But maybe I have. Spidey-healing, you know. Did the suit get too messed up? You must have had to cut me out of it. I’m sorry for screwing up the mission. Are the others alright? Who got me out of--”

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Tony cut him off. “You’re okay. Dr. Cho said it might take a day or two for you to get completely better though. You were pretty roughed up, buddy. Nat and I cut you out of the suit, but I can fix it, easy. No reason to apologize. Everyone’s fine, okay? But there is something I need to talk to you about.” Peter nodded. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “I heard you and Rhodey in the hallway. I’m sorry for listening, I didn’t mean to. But, uh, I should probably explain.” Tony had recovered from his shock at Peter already knowing as the boy talked, and now looked confused. 

“Explain what?”

“Why I didn’t tell you.” Peter looked down at the blanket, avoiding Tony’s eyes. 

“Oh,” he said quietly. “Yeah, I was wondering that. But, Peter, first you need to know that I’m not angry with you. I know you can get into your own head, so I’m going to be very clear, okay?” Peter nodded. “Alright. I am not mad at you for not telling me. I’m confused why you didn’t, but I will never be mad with you about it. That’s something very personal, and you get to choose who knows and when they do. It, uh, it originally hurt me a little bit that you didn’t want to tell me, but I talked with Pepper about it. I shouldn’t be angry with you for keeping that from me, and I’m not. I’m really, really not. I’m actually sorry that I found out this way. You should be the one to tell me, and I feel bad that I found out through you getting hurt, of all things.” 

Peter had listened in silence as Tony rambled, but he decided it was his turn to speak now.

“Can I explain?”

“Uh, yeah, sure kid.” 

“Okay. Um, I do trust you. And I never thought you were transphobic. Actually, I originally thought you already knew. Background checks and all that. But when I figured out you didn’t, I don’t know. I guess I thought it would be… awkward? Like, I don’t know. I just didn’t want you to see me differently, even though I knew you would accept me. I just wanted to stay Peter.” Tony nodded in understanding before Peter continued.

“I had more friends before I transitioned. I’ve always had Ned, but in middle school, I had this whole squad. Then I came out. None of them were transphobic. Hell, a couple of them were gay, like I thought I was originally. But we drifted apart in high school, you know? And I thought it was just normal, but then I didn’t  _ gain _ any friends either. It turned into just Ned and I. And of course everyone knew I was trans, because I was in the middle of transitioning freshman year. 

“So, I just-- I didn’t want that to happen to us. Even though you would accept me, in the back of my mind I was scared we would drift apart.” 

Wow. Where the hell did that come from?  _ Peter _ didn’t even know that about himself, but when he thought about it, it was completely true. Damn, he really did have abandonment issues. 

“Oh, Pete,” Tony said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“No, I know. And I’m not really sorry for anything I did, you know? Like, I do feel bad that I couldn’t have helped you feel like you could always trust me, but abandonment issues run deep. Trust me, I know that. I’m sorry because that happened to you. I wish I could’ve known you from the start, protected you from all of that. Everything bad that has ever happened to you. 

“But I have a promise to make to you, Pete. I will never,  _ ever  _ leave you. Especially not because you’re trans. I’m really bad at emotions, you know that, but… I care about you, Pete. A lot. A really huge, monstrous lot. And you will never stop mattering to me, okay? And now I can help you with this stuff! If you’re okay with it, then I can make literally everything better for you. I’ve been doing some research, and this transitioning shit is  _ expensive _ . Not for me, but I see why you and May were so tight on money. I can pay for stuff now!” He sounded excited that he could help. Peter’s heart swelled with love for his father figure. “Top surgery, t-shots, fancy-shmancy binders. If you want, I can make the suit have a built-in binder so you don’t have to fight in one or a bra again.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes widened. He didn’t think he’d ever get top surgery. It hadn’t ever been on the table for him. This was… amazing. 

“Yeah, Pete, of course. I want to do everything in my power to make life easier for you.”

“Thank you.” Tears pricked at Peter’s eyes. 

“But that actually brings me to something else.” Tony’s voice took on a hard tone. Peter paled. “What the hell were you thinking?” Tony wasn’t yelling, but Peter could tell he was angry. Or really worried. Probably both. 

“Mister Stark--”

“No! You could have  _ died _ Peter. Like I said, I did research! You aren’t supposed to do strenuous activity wearing a binder! And you’re supposed to wear it for eight hours, max! Peter, what you did wasn’t  _ safe _ . And no one on that team knew you were binding, which made it twice as likely for you to get hurt. Peter, I could’ve-- You-- I don’t--” Peter realized at this point that there were tears running down Mr. Stark’s face. His own, too. 

He reached out his hand for Tony to hold and looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he nearly whispered. “I’m sorry I wore my binder. Normally I take it off, but there were already aliens in the school. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should’ve. I wanted to. I really, really wanted to, Mr. Stark. I was just-- I was scared.”

“No, Peter, no,” Mr. Stark whispered. He rose to his feet and shoved one of the many pillows aside to sit beside Peter and stroke his hair. “If there’s one thing you should  _ never  _ apologize for, it’s deciding when to come out. You had every right not to tell me, okay? Pepper showed me this clip from a movie, it was about a gay kid, but I think it applies. You get to decide when and where you come out, and who knows, and how you say. That’s your thing.”

“Pepper showed you a clip from  _ Love, Simon _ so you could actually understand your trans intern?” Peter giggled. 

“You’re a whole lot more than an intern, bud,” Tony said and patted his shoulder. “But yeah, I guess she did. It looked pretty good. We should watch it some time.” 

“You want to watch a gay romance movie with me?”

“I mean, I guess so. I told you, I’ve been doing my research. Maybe that’ll help.”

“What kind of research?” Peter asked curiously. This exchange was scarily familiar, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. 

“Well, like I said, I’ve been learning about transitioning. And when I realized you couldn’t wear a bra or binder with the bandages, I looked up how to make you more comfortable in a hospital. Turns out lots of pillows and blankets are very helpful.”

“So that explains the mountain behind me.”

“Yep! And I learned about pronouns and gender identity too! Did you know there’s such thing as being genderfluid? It’s where you switch between different genders on different days.” Tony sounded so excited about the things he had learned. Peter laughed.

“I did know that. And there’s nonbinary, and demigirl, and demiboy, and agender, and a fuck ton of other identities. I did a lot of research too, you know.”

“Right, right,” Tony said, “Anyway. As you can see, I am a learned man in the ways of gender identity.” Peter suddenly realized why this conversation felt so familiar. He started crying again. “What? What’s wrong? Did I do something?” 

“No, no,” Peter smiled wetly, “It’s nothing. It’s just, you reminded me of Ben. When I told him, he took me out to get new clothes and a haircut. The next morning, he asked me my pronouns and said he’d been learning about gender identity and transitioning every night. I miss him so much, and with you doing the same thing, it felt like a part of him was still here. Thank you.” He whispered the last two words and rested his face on Tony’s chest, right next to the Arc Reactor. 

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” Tony whispered into his hair. 

A few minutes later, Peter realized something.

“Do the Avengers know? Did they see?”

“Not all of them. Like I said, Nat and I cut you out of your suit, but she wasn't surprised. Knowing her, she found out ages ago,” Peter nodded along. “I saw, of course, and Rhodey helped bring you back. Dr. Cho said she already knew from treating you, and Pepper came and checked on you before I could stop her. That’s everyone, and you don’t have to tell anyone else if you don’t want to.”

“No, I think I do,” Peter said. “Not right now, but in the next few weeks. They’ve become part of my family too, and I don’t think I’d be comfortable with some but not all of them knowing.”

“Okay, Pete. You can definitely do that. We’ll all be here for you when you do. For now, though, why don’t you rest?” Peter nodded, head still on Mr. Stark, and let his eyes slip closed. 

Two weeks later, Peter was going to do it. The Avengers were all in the living room, watching the third Harry Potter movie because Steve had finally finished the series, and he was going to tell them. He had recovered barely a week after he got hurt, but it took another six days for him to get up the nerve. 

He walked into the room and leaned down over the back of the couch, in between Tony and Natasaha.

“I’m going to tell them,” he whispered. Tony turned to him in shock, while Natasha’s lip quirked. He thought he saw… pride in her features.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to,” Tony reassured him.

“I want to. They matter to me, and I want them to know more about me.”

“Fair enough,” Tony said. “I’m proud of you. You’re a brave kid, Peter.” He smiled at Tony before moving to the middle of the room. Feeling uncomfortable with everyone’s gaze suddenly on him, he sank to the floor and looked at them all.

“Uh, guys?” His voice shook. Don’t get him wrong, he was ready, but it was still pretty scary. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, Peter,” Steve smiled encouragingly at him. “What’s up?”

“Okay, so, I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while, but it’s a little scary to say, you know. But, uh, I told Mr. Stark a couple weeks ago so now I want to tell you.” Steve’s eyebrows were now creased.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, nothing’s wrong. But, do you guys remember the mission with the aliens two weeks ago. And like, apparently after I passed out Nat and Mr. Stark made it so you couldn’t see me?” 

“Yeah, Pete, it’s not something we would forget,” Bucky said.

“Right, right. Well, there’s kind of a reason for that. See, they had to cut my suit off because I got hit. When meant they saw what was under my suit. Which was this.” He reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt over his shoulder, revealing the binder strap there. 

“Which is…” Steve looked at him, confused.

“Um. A binder. Transgender people wear them. Because I’m that. Trans. Um, you know, born in a female body, but a boy?” 

“Oh,” Bucky said quietly. Wanda smiled at Peter acceptingly, and Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey looked at him encouragingly. Peter wasn’t really worried about how the rest of the Avengers would react, but Steve and Bucky were from the forties. Which was worrying. 

“Yeah. I’m uh, sorry I didn’t tell you before. Tony only found out because he cut my suit off. It’s a little bit of a sensitive topic for me, ‘cause people can still be assholes. Which is fun. But, um, you all are pretty much my family now, so I wanted to tell you. Could you say something? Maybe? I’m done talking and I’d really rather not be kept in suspense over whether you still like me or not.”

“Still… like you?” Bucky’s face twisted in confusion. Peter’s mind went wild. 

_ Of course they still don’t like you they’re from the fucking forties and sure they’re in a relationship but being trans was even more frowned on than being gay. Oh God why did I even do this now they’re going to hate me and I’m going to lose my family and they’re super close with Mr. Stark so I’ll lose him too or the best thing that could happen would be him losing them but then he would resent me because he loves them and now I screwed everything up I should’ve just stayed quiet oh this is horrible why am I still here I should leave so than can decide what to do with me why am I not moving I can’t move oh god I can’t move Ican’tmoveIcan’tmoveIcan’tmove-- _

“Oh, shit!” Something seemed to click into place in Steve’s mind. He took in the frantic fear on Peter’s face and lurched off the couch and fell to his knees in front of him. “Hey, hey, Peter look at me!” He tilted Peter’s chin up so the boy’s terrified eyes stared into his own. “Peter, listen. Of course we still like you, of course we do. You’re our family, being trans isn’t going to change that, okay? I know Buck and I came from a different time, but we will always accept you, I promise.”

“Wha’?” Peter’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. Bucky, obviously understanding now, joined his boyfriend in front of Peter.

“Oh kid, we still like you. Hell, we love you. We always will. I was confused because the idea of you being trans changing any of that never even crossed my mind, okay? I’m so sorry that wasn’t obvious, Pete. I love you. We love you. So, so much. You got that?” Peter nodded and stared at them blankly as a tear trickled down his cheek. 

“C’mere, kiddo,” Steve said before dragging Peter into a hug. 

Peter loved Steve’s hugs. He loved all of his family’s hugs in different ways, but Steve’s was especially comforting. It just made him feel so  _ safe _ . With the soldier's huge, warm arms around him, Peter didn’t feel like anyone could hurt him, no matter what. Soon, Bucky joined the hug as well. Peter heard footsteps come their way and looked up at Mr. Stark who was smiling warmly at them.

“Group hug?” he asked. 

“Get in here,” Steve said. It had all happened so fast, but as far as Peter could tell, it went well enough. There were some misunderstandings, but his family still loved him, which was what really mattered. Also, Tony joining them resulted in a giant pile of badass superheroes who had saved the world countless times cuddling in the middle of the living room and eventually falling asleep. 

Pepper walked in fifteen minutes later and smiled, though she was confused by the odd sight. 

“FRIDAY,” she said, “What happened to them?”

“Well, Miss Potts, it seemed there was some kind of emotional advancement in your family. Twenty minutes ago, Peter Parker came out as transgender to the rest of the Avengers. There was a misunderstanding, where Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers didn’t understand the possibility that they could be transphobic, and Peter assumed they were based on their reactions. He then began to have a panic attack, and when they realized what happened, they comforted him with kind words and a hug. The rest of the family joined in, and they fell asleep soon after due to the stressful situation. I believe Mr. Parker is waking up now.” Peter was. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Pepper, smiling tiredly. 

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hey, Peter. So you came out?” She smiled warmly at him. 

“Yeah.” 

“I take it it went well?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good, Peter. You go back to sleep. I’m going to put one some comfier clothes, then I think I’ll join you.” Peter smiled nodded before laying back down in between Steve and Bucky. It was hard, but it ended up good enough. That tended to apply to a big part of Peter’s life. 

* * *

You may be wondering why this was important to know. This story was about Peter’s field trip, and what happens after, not before! But you see, dear reader, that to understand what will come to pass, you must first know what has already happened. 

Peter remembered how he felt in that moment before Steve understood perfectly. He remembered the panic, the pain, the  _ loss _ that felt like it had wracked him to his core. Don’t get him wrong, Peter had been through much worse, but he had never felt more betrayed than he had in that moment. Never more vulnerable. Never more weak. 

That changed the Sunday after the field trip. A lot of things changed the Sunday after the field trip. One could say  _ everything _ changed the Sunday after the field trip. 

You see, Saturday was okay. He spent it with the Avengers, while Tony made dozens of calls to the school to sort everything out. That night, Tony told Peter that Flash would be expelled from Midtown. It was a pretty good day. Sunday was not.

Peter woke with a headache. His phone was buzzing like mad beside him, so fast that he assumed someone was calling him. When he picked it up, he was incredibly confused to find that it was all… twitter notifications? 

He opened the app and nearly dropped his phone. 

30,000 followers. Yesterday, he had 300. What the hell? Then he looked at what he was tagged in. 70,000 posts. Quickly rising. He clicked on the first one, and this time, he did drop his phone.

**Michael With a B** @theresabee

Guys what the hell Tony Stark has a kid??? @peterparkour @IAmIronMan explain yourselves!

No. God no. Please no. Not now. Not today.  _ Not yet! _

People knew. They found out, and nothing would ever be the same. 

And this feeling was much,  _ much _ worse than anything that had come before. 


	2. Peter Parker, thy Name is Cinnamon Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can do this. He can. He actually, really can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with us! The posting schedule will be slowing down some, our exams are actually coming up(ugh!) I included a nerdy reference, let me know if you get it. Anyway, enjoy! ~lightingbugqueen

**Peterman** @peterparkour

I could fight God and win. 

299 tweets 101 following 300 followers

Flash looked at Peter’s account. This was the way he could take him down. The kid who was always better than him in class. The kid who had a real best friend, not someone who only liked him for his money. That stupid,  _ stupid _ kid who somehow managed to get an internship with Flash’s dream job and got Tony Stark on his side. And, most recently, the kid who got him expelled.

Flash was angry. No. Flash was  _ furious _ . He was home alone because his parents couldn’t be bothered to come back from one of their never-ending business trips to check on him, and he really didn’t want to see anyone from school today. Despite the NDAs, word had spread that he hurt Peter Parker and it got him expelled. 

But now, Flash had a plan. You see, Flash didn’t sign any NDAs. He was ushered out of that building so fast he didn’t even get a chance to return his badge. So he could tell everyone everything. And, luck would have it, he could show them too. 

He pulled up YouTube and muttered to himself as he worked.

“Create video... upload… choose… trim.... Name… post!” He clicked the video to make sure it worked. 

On his screen was the camera’s view of the Stark Industries food court. The tour group was in a huddle near the elevator, and the viewer could hear Flash narrating behind the camera in a barely-audible voice.

“And here we are in the tower’s food court. This is our field trip, but we’re only allowed to use phones in the cafeteria, otherwise the AI thing will stop us. There’s the tour guide, there’s Abe, Cindy, Michelle, Ned, Penis, Mr. Harrington,” he trailed off as a song familiar to any Gen Z-er filled the audio.

_ “You are my dad! you’re my dad! Boogie woogie woogie! _ ” The camera focused in on Peter’s panicking face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringing phone, then answered it. 

“Yeah?” he said at the same time you could hear Flash mutter behind the camera.

“What the hell? He’s an orphan!” 

You couldn’t hear the other half of Peter’s conversation, but you could tell by his face that it wasn’t going the way he wanted. Peter suddenly turned on his heels to look behind the camera, and Flash spun it around to see. There stood Tony Stark, scientist, billionaire, philanthropist, waving at their class. He had a phone to his ear. He dropped it, supposedly hanging up, before walking towards the class. Peter, more specifically. The camera looked at him just in time to see him drop his own phone. 

Tony clapped Peter on the back in greeting and smiled warmly at him before turning to the rest of the class. 

“Hang on,” a voice said to the camera’s left, “That was you on the phone with Peter?”

“It was,” Tony grinned.

“And that was his ringtone for you?”

“His ringt--” Tony cut off and his face went pale. It was obviously something he did not want people to know. Both he and Peter looked at the class in fear before Tony uttered a single word. “Shit.”

The screen went black before white words appeared. 

_ “This was a clip from my senior class trip to Stark Industries. That was the actual Tony Stark. This is a legit video and the only editing I did was to include this note. Later on in the trip, Tony Stark got angry and referred to Peter Parker as ‘his kid.’ What I am doing is entirely legal, because I did not sign any NDAs. Thank you for watching, please help this go viral. The world should know about Tony Stark’s illegitimate child.” _

The video did, in fact, go viral. Flash Thompson woke the next morning to twenty thousand new subscribers to his YouTube channel, and when he checked Peter’s twitter, he felt a sense of triumph. 

**Peteyman** @peterparkour

I could fight God and win. 

299 tweets 101 following 300k followers

In the penthouse of Stark Tower, Peter Parker himself was not feeling triumphant at all. Actually, he was slipping into a panic attack. At eight in the morning, he had woken to more than 100,000 twitter notifications. This was very,  _ very _ bad. 

Who should he call? His first thought was Tony, and it was very tempting, but he actually felt like Pepper would know better. Pepper would have the  _ answers _ . And maybe, just maybe, he needed someone to be like his mom right now. 

“Fr-FRIDAY?” he said to the ceiling. “Can you call Pepper and May?” 

“Certainly, Peter,” FRIDAY said in her calm voice. “May I ask why?”

“I-uh, panic attack? I’m having a panic attack because of Twitter?”

“I will let them know.” A few moments passed, and Peter focused on calming his breathing. “Peter, both May and Pepper are headed your way. It appears they were both already dealing with the situation. Tony is currently in a meeting regarding it as well.”

Peter let out a relieved breath. They knew, and they were handling it. He could trust them. 

Barely a minute later, Pepper burst through the door, May hot on her heels. They took in the sight before them--Peter, crouched with his knees tucked to his chest in the corner of his bed, tears still falling down his cheeks--and immediately rushed to sit on either side of him.

“Peter,” May whispered, “Hey there. You saw what happened?”

“Sort of?” he said, almost like a question. “I mean, I got a bunch of t-twitter notifications, and then I looked at a post I was tagged in, and they found out about Mr. Stark being my dad. But, uh, I don’t know how.”

“They don’t know shit,” Pepper said with a hint of a bite to her words. “That idiot in your class posted a video--which proves nothing, by the way--and everyone flipped. We can calm this all down within a few days, sweety. People will know you, but not as Tony’s son. Not until we decide to tell them.”

Peter heaved another calming breath and relaxed back into the women’s arms.

“That’s-- that’s good. It’s gonna be okay, then. It’s gonna be okay, right?”

“Yes, honey, it’s going to be completely fine. You’re going to be fine,” May comforted him. Peter nodded in understanding and let the tension leave his body. 

“Thank you,” he said almost too quietly for them to hear. 

“Of course, Peter. We love you,” May smiled down at him. People seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was too short for his own good. 

Pepper and May stayed until the tears stopped flowing. Surprisingly, Peter felt… okay. Now that the original shock and fear had worn off, he could start thinking about how he would handle this. How they all would. And he couldn’t help but think that maybe it really was going to be fine. 

Eventually, May left. Pepper got up to go as well, but Peter caught her arm, a surge or bravery going through him.

You see, May was his aunt. She always had been, always would be. But she had never been his mother. He’d never even seen her that way. 

Things were changing in his life now. He had a dad! Well, he’d had a dad originally, but he could barely remember him. And now he had Tony, who felt more like a dad to him than anyone ever had, even Ben. Because despite everything they had been through, May and Ben really had just been his aunt and uncle. 

Tony was his dad. And he was married to Pepper. And Peter had gotten nearly as close to her as he was to Tony, especially in the last few months. So he asked a question that he never thought would ever leave the confines of his brain.

“Pepper?” 

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something? You don’t have to say yes at all, I was really just wondering.” He was, of course, still nervous.

“Of course, Pete. Whatever you need.”

“Well, I was wondering. Tony’s my dad now, and you’re married to him, and I really love you, so… maybe… could I call you ‘mom’?” He said the last five words so fast Pepper almost didn’t catch them. Almost. 

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded frantically.

“Really?” the boy in front of her asked. 

“Yes, sweetie! Of course! That would mean so much to me!” Pepper hurried to gather him up in a warm hug. “I love you so much, you know that?” she whispered into his hair. He nodded. 

“I know. I love you too.” She held him for a few more moments before letting go regretfully.

“Alright, I need to go now. I want to make sure this doesn’t go further than it already has. You call me if you need anything, okay? Anything at all. Maybe give your friends a call, too. Ned, MJ, Shuri, I’m sure they’d all like to hear how you’re doing. Are you going to be okay for a little while? I can send Tony up here.” Peter smiled at her concern for his welfare. 

“I’m okay. I’ll call my friends, and probably head down to the lab at some point. But I really do think I’ll be okay with this.”

“Good,” She nodded her head. “Bye, Peter. I love you!” With that, she was out the door.

Peter flopped back onto his bed. He was honestly shocked he was handling it all so well. Maybe he was just used to giant surprises showing up in quick succession. Maybe the real panic would hit him later. However, he still really didn’t want to be alone, so he had FRIDAY call up a holoscreen to facetime his friends. 

“Peter!” Ned nearly shouted the second he popped up on the screen. “What the hell? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Pepper’s handling it, she’s going to get it under control. I do have a request though.”

“Anything you need,” MJ said. She and Shuri had showed up halfway through Ned’s exclamation. Her comment was truly a testament to how worried she was, as well as how intently she was staring at the screen.

“What exactly did Flash post? I haven’t seen it, and I’d really rather not watch it.” 

“It can’t prove anything,” MJ said, “It was when we were in the cafeteria. Remember how he was on his phone? Apparently he was doing some kind of secret vlog-type video. Anyway, he managed to catch your ringtone and Tony showing up, until Tony cursed. He cut out his explanation about you being his intern, but Miss Potts could easily get a hold of that footage and use it as proof. He put your instagram and Twitter in the description, which is how most people figured out who you are. Pepper was right, though, she should be able to make it go away. But I’m pretty sure you’re famous now. I’ve gotten like, a hundred DMs because you tagged me in a post.” She sounded mildly amused.

“Seriously? Oh, MJ, I’m so sorry. I’ll delete it, this shouldn’t be causing  _ you _ trouble along with me!” Peter apologized. 

“Trouble?” Shuri asked, unusually quiet up until then. Peter could tell she was planning something. “I see this as an absolute win!” 

“ _ How _ ?” Ned asked. 

“Think about it! You just got a ton of fame, and Pepper’s going to take away the rumors soon. That means you’ll just be that cool high school intern who knows the Avengers. And is Gen Z. And is now very close to being verified on social media.”

“I don’t see how-- Wait, verified?!” Peter cut himself off.

“Dude, you’ve been skyrocketing all morning. I have the stats up here, it’s wild. You might break a record.” 

“Okay, we’ll come back to that later. I still don’t understand how him being a now famous teenager on twitter is such a good thing,” MJ said incredulously. 

“Are you guys really that thick? He  _ knows _ the  _ Avengers _ . As in, the superheroes who save the world and everyone thinks are either perfect or warmongers? The ones that he has the inside scoop on? Peter Parker is the only kid out there who can say that he’s seen Thor throw a toaster out the window because Hawkeye ate the last of his poptarts.”

“Are you suggesting that Peter… troll the Avengers?” MJ asked with dawning excitement on her face.

“That’s  _ exactly _ what I’m suggesting! At least one of you has brains!” 

Peter looked at the screen with horror. Ned had muted himself and was cackling in the background. MJ and Shuri had matching evil grins, which was ten times as terrifying than when only one of them is planning something. This could either go really well, or  _ horribly _ wrong. 

“I’m liking you more and more everyday, your highness,” MJ said. “If I didn’t already have a girlfriend, I would be considering taking you out on a date.” Jesus, MJ was a flirt. He really didn’t see it coming but--

“Hang on!” Peter suddenly burst. “GIRLFRIEND?” 

“Remember Lillian from the tour?”

“Jesus Christ!” Peter groaned. Ned looked like he was wheezing. 

“Not that this hasn’t been fun, but I’ve got to go,” Shuri said, looking anxiously at something behind the camera. “T’Challa just came in, and it looked like your plan worked, Peter. I’ve gotta hide!” 

“Good luck! Tell him borax gets it out!” Peter called out before she shut off the camera feed. 

“Okay, but seriously, what are you going to do?” MJ looked him in the eye as well as she could over FaceTime.

“I don’t know. I mean, Pepper’s going to do most of it, right? And I guess I’ll have more security than Happy now, and probably won’t come back until next week.”

“Dude there’s only three weeks left!” Ned sounded worried. They would all be going to MIT together, thankfully, but it was still the end of their senior year. 

“Yeah, I know. We’ll figure something out. But, to be honest, I do actually like Shuri’s idea.” 

“You’re seriously going to troll the freaking Avengers?” Ned sounded starstruck. It wasn’t that uncommon of an occurrence for him. 

“Yeah, but it’s more than that, right? Like she said, the general public doesn’t really see them as  _ people _ . I mean, I grew up reading about Steve in comic books. They definitely didn’t mention how much he loves giving freaking  _ piggy-back rides _ . Wouldn’t it be a good idea to use social media to humanize them? Give people not only someone to look up to, but to relate to?”

“Dear God, Peter. You really are a cinnamon roll,” MJ had a smile on her face.

“What?” He was confused.

“You just went through an incredibly life changing event, and here you are, planning how to use your fame for good. Hell, Shuri suggested making fun of them, and you just really want to be nice.” Peter blushed.

“Not just be nice. People deserve to know about the Great Thai Feast of 2018.” 

“That they do, that they do.” Ned nodded sagely. 

“And, I mean, it’ll be nice for someone to believe me for once. I don’t think anyone at Midtown legitimately thought I had an internship, if that field trip was anything to go by. Now I can tell some awesome stories without getting those weird, doubtful looks.” 

“Fair point,” MJ said. “Now, we need to come up with some good posts. People expect Peter Parker content, and we’re going to give it to them.” 

At four o’clock that afternoon, Pepper stepped onto the standard press conference stage with a determined look on her face. Tony and Peter were just behind the door she had exited through, watching on a screen and preparing to make an appearance themselves. 

“Hello, everyone,” she said in the collected voice she only ever used in meetings or on TV. “I’m sure you are all aware of why I am here. At eleven last night, a video was leaked of Peter Parker and Tony Stark while Peter was on a class trip to Stark Tower. I am here to clear up some of those details. Firstly: Peter Parker is not Tony’s son. He is my husband’s personal intern, and they are very close because of it, but there are no blood relations. The ringtone you heard is from a Vine that Peter has shown the both of us several times, and is an inside joke between them. The note at the end of the video is not true; Peter is in no way Tony’s son.”

At this point, Tony leaned down to Peter and whispered in his ear.

“That’s the only place she’s lying, okay? You are my son, blood or not.” Peter smiled at him. Pepper continued. 

“As I said, Peter is very close with both Tony and I. He’s a bright young boy, and we believe he will go far in life. That is why he is the only high schooler in the last twenty years to be appointed this internship. I know you have questions, but I would not like to give away any information he isn’t comfortable sharing. As such, he will be joining me today, along with Tony.”

That was their cue. 

Tony opened the door for Peter and ushered him through with a comforting hand on his back. Peter already had his special glasses and earbuds in--which helped him filter lights and noise out--but even with their help the press was overwhelming. Everyone was overjoyed to get their first picture of the mysterious Peter Parker, and they were already screaming questions at him. Peter could feel Tony tense protectively behind him. 

He walked as fast as he could to the podium, but the space still seemed to stretch infinitely in front of him. His eyes fixed on the grey floor beneath him, Peter rushed to Pepper’s side. 

“Are you okay?” she whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, I think so. Could you, uh, get everyone to be quiet, though?” 

“Of course,” she smiled at him before turning back to the microphone. “Alright everyone, settle down. We will answer your questions, but we need everyone calm to do so.” Eventually, the reporters went silent.

“Alright, first question,” Tony said and pointed to a random reporter.

“Peter, how did you meet Tony?” she asked.

“Um…” Peter looked up at Tony, who nodded. “Well, he just kind of showed up at my apartment. Apparently he’d found some of my stuff and asked about me, so then one day I walked in and he was eating my aunt’s walnut bread on our couch.” Surprisingly, a few of the reporters laughed. He caught a whisper from the back of the room with his super-hearing.  _ He’s so cute! _ He blushed. Peter didn’t know how he felt about that. 

“Do you like working with Tony?” Another asked. Peter grinned at Tony, an evil glint in his eye. 

“I love it! He’s such a great mentor, and he lets me build the coolest stuff! He’s even let me work on his and Spider-Man’s suit! And his robots are super nice. They haven’t ever put oil in  _ my  _ smoothies.” Everyone stared at him, obviously confused. Tony just shook his head as if to say “ _ What have I done?”  _

“You work on Spider-Man’s suit? Do you know the Avengers?” A third reporter asked. Peter hesitated for a moment, then leaned back and whispered to Pepper.

“What can I tell them?”

“Anything within reason. You know the Avengers, they’re cool, and you can choose how much you want the public to know about how close you are,” Pepper explained. Peter nodded his head in understanding then turned back to the mic. 

“I do!” He smiled widely. “They’re super cool! Black Widow even taught me self defence, it was awesome. I actually hang out in the penthouse and the common floor when I’m not working with Mr. Stark, so I see them pretty regularly. Shuri, the princess of Wakanda, and I are actually pretty good friends.” 

“One last question for Peter,” Tony said. “We’ll answer some more once he leaves, but this is it for the star intern.” 

“Mr. Parker, why is it that you seem to be leaving and returning to the Tower every morning and night?” Peter looked back at Tony, fear plain on his face. 

“I’ll take this one,” Tony said and patted Peter on the back. “Peter lived in an apartment for the first year or so of his internship. Then, somehow, one of my enemies caught wind of him and decided he would be the perfect person to kidnap and hold for ransom from me. Thankfully, I gave Peter means to send out a distress alert, and we were able to stop the men trying to get to him. However, both Peter’s aunt and I decided it was safer if the two of them lived in the tower with us. They have their own floor and, as far as I can tell, are happy with the living arrangements.” It was actually pretty close. It was one of Spidey’s enemies, not Tony, that had followed Peter home one day, but other than that it was entirely right. 

Tony leaned down to speak into Peter’s ear. 

“Alright Pete, why don’t you head out? Happy’s waiting with the car to take you home, and if you leave right away you might avoid the cameras.” Peter nodded and turned to leave the stage. 

On the car ride home, he thought over what to do now. Should he leave the PR to Pepper and Tony? Delete his Twitter, make his Instagram private? He could do what Shuri and MJ recommended, humanize the Avengers in the public eye by literally trolling them. The thing was, Peter wanted to do  _ good _ . That was his whole thing as Spider-Man. No one famous, except for the Avengers, ever seemed to be doing something good. Maybe he could change that?

So he decided. He would be on social media. Yes, he would troll the Avengers. But he would also post nice things about them. Like how Steve and Bucky watched  _ Love, Simon _ with him over fifteen times, and cried every one of them. Or how Thor was always trying to help his brother become a better person, no matter what happened between them in the past. 

And yeah, he wanted people to see Tony the way he did. As the kind, brave man who made Peter into the person he’d always wanted to be. The man who offered to pay for every bit of Peter’s transition the second he found out. The man who was always,  _ always _ trying to do the right thing. 

He pulled up Twitter on his phone. 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

Hi everyone! I assume you all know who I am by now, especially if you’ve watched the press conference. Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but I’m just a mere intern. My name is Peter Parker, I’m a senior in high school, and I’m Tony Stark’s personal intern. :D

[Below the text is an image of Peter Parker and Tony Stark where Peter looks overjoyed and Tony is holding up a peace sign.]

Within an hour, during which time he had relocated to his bedroom, Peter had over a hundred comments. 

**IronFan** @TSfanclub

He’s so cute! Look at his little puppy face! 

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

Just an intern?!?!?! @peterparkour dude you live in the tower!

**DudeBro** @wmt_2

Y’all, I’m not buying it. Did u see Tony and Pepper with him at the press conference? Just an intern my ass. #irondad

**Praise Thor Our God** @lumberjacklesbian

_ (Responding to @wmt_2) _

Saaaaaaaame. #irondad for life!

**Princess Shuri** @MeowMeowBitches

I’m so proud of you, broken white boy #3

**Peterman** @peterparkour

( _ Responding to @MeowMeowBitches _ )

I’m not a broken white boy! But who are the first two?

**Princess Shuri** @MeowMeowBitches

_ (Responding to @peterparkour) _

[gif of old man shrugging in a red shirt]

**BLM Is Real** @itsMJlosers

@peterparkour I thought you said you were going to troll the Avengers not be even more of a cinnamon roll than normal! 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

( _ Responding to @itsMJlosers _ )

I resent that. We will get to the trolling later. 

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

_ (Responding to @peterparkour) _

Trolling?!?! Dude you’ve got to have tea so SPILL! Also #irondad is valid

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

Peter seriously i think the worlds in love with you tell me your secrets

**Yo Yo Master** @justkeptonyoing

_ (Responding to @guyinthechair) _

Wait u know Peter?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_ (Responding to @justkeptonyoing) _

Yeah, he’s my best friend. Say hi Ned!

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_ (Responding to @peterparkour) _

Hi!

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_ (Responding to @peterparkour) _

Dude WTH I just got 1,000 new followers!!

  
Petr smiled widely and flopped back onto his bed. This was actually  _ good _ . It was fun! And @Eskaybe would soon get exactly what they desired. The trolling was coming, and Peter was  _ so _ excited. 


	3. Peter's No Good Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolling begins and Peter has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry this took a while, our exams are this week, so we've been pretty busy. Enjoy! ~lightingbugqueen :)

**Peterman** @peterparkour

I could fight God and win. 

321 tweets 101 following 800k followers

**Kittieclaw** @catlover

@peterparkour what’s the weirdest thing you’ve caught the Avengers doing?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @catlover)_

You mean besides the time I walked in on Spider-Man teaching them the Single Ladies dance?

**Stucky is Real** @dawg1515

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

WHAT?!?!?!

**Michael With a B** @theresabee

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

I’M SORRY SAY THAT AGAIN

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

What the hell Peter??? I thought we agreed never to mention that!!!!

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @thecoolestavenger)_

Shit you guys have twitter??

**Nat** @knivesanddaggers

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Now we do

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Please please please tell me you have a video

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @Eskaybe)_

I do but Buck and Natasha just came in and are glaring at me so I’m afraid if I share I’ll lose my life

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Wait Bucky’s on here too?

**Fridge Magnets** @BuckyBarnes

Yep.

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @BuckyBarnes)_

How tf did you make that sound menacing?

**Nat** @knivesanddaggers

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Maybe it was because he’s literally looking at you right now because we’re _in the same room_ why are you tweeting this?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @knivesanddaggers)_

Why are _you_? 

**Fridge Magnets** @BuckyBarnes

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

[Gif of Michael Scott saying “How the turn tables…]

**America’s Ass** @StevieRogers

_(Responding to @Bucky Barnes)_

@peterparkour Look what you did?!?! You broke my boyfriend!! 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @StevieRogers)_

What was I supposed to do when he asked to learn about “the culture of my time”? Also, you can barely work the fridge. How did you get Twitter??

**America’s Ass** @StevieRogers

_(Responding to @Bucky Barnes)_

FRIDAY’s helping me

**Stucky is Real** @dawg1515

_(Responding to @StevieRogers)_

Wait a second. Boyfriend??? BOYFRIEND?!?!?! WE WERE RIGHT!!!! #stucky #stuckyconfirmed #bestdayever

**America’s Ass** @StevieRogers

_(Responding to @dawg1515)_

What is a “Stucky?”

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @StevieRogers)_

It’s your ship name. If people think two people would be good in a relationship together, then they “ship” them together and your ship name is Stucky. And I’m pretty sure you just came out to everyone

**Fridge Magnets** @BuckyBarnes

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Didn’t they…. already know?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @BuckyBarnes)_

Nope

**America’s Ass** @StevieRogers

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Ok then. I guess this is us coming out. I, Steve Rogers, an dating Bucky Barnes. Love you, Buck <3

**Fridge Magnets** @BuckyBarnes

_(Responding to @StevieRogers)_

Love you too, baby

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Dude what even is your life

_2 Losers and MJ_

**_SpooderMan:_ ** _[Video of Peter in the Spider-Man suit with the Avengers behind him. They are in the Avengers common floor in Stark Tower and “Single Ladies” by Beyonce is blaring from the speakers. They are dancing and singing along.]_

 **_SpooderMan:_ ** _The video, as requested_

 **_Sir Nedward_ ** _: DUDE THAT IS THE MOST AMAZING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN_

 **_Sir Nedward:_ ** _Scott was so into it. I respect him for that_

 **_SpooderMan:_ ** _It was probably the best day of my life, tbh._

 **_Sir Nedward:_ ** _Tell me your secrets Peter, please_

 **_Queen MJ:_ ** _Dudes wth you should already be on your way to school_

 **_Sir Nedward:_ ** _Shit right_

 **_SpooderMan:_ ** _Happy’s driving me rn_

 **_Queen MJ:_ ** _Oh yeah. Are you ready for this?_

 **_SpooderMan:_ ** _I think so. I mean it’s been a week and we only have two more until school’s out. Cant be too bad right?_

 **_Queen MJ:_ ** _Idk. I got here early and there are like a thousand reporters camped out front._

 **_SpooderMan:_ ** _WHAT_

 **_Queen MJ:_ ** _Hey, calm down, Peter. We can get you in fine. Ned, I’ll need your help. I’m going to call you both, k?_

 **_Sir Nedward:_ ** _Sure thing_

 **_SpooderMan:_ ** _kk_

Peter picked up the phone and listened to MJ’s plan as they drove through the streets of New York. It was comforting to be going back to school. He’d been holed up in the Tower since last Sunday, only ever going out for patrols. Sure, it was calming to be away from all the media and fans, but he needed something _normal_ now. He needed to go to school just like he had for the past four years and get through the day. 

MJ’s plan sounded well thought out and reasonable, just like the many others she had come up with. Peter had no idea how he would’ve survived this long without her. They hung up and he leaned back to watch the scenery go by. 

Eventually, Happy pulled up to the school. Well, two blocks down from the school, but that was as close as they could get. The reporters really were everywhere. Even Happy, without any superpowers--other than that of keeping the Avengers in line--could hear the hubbub of the press in front of Midtown STEM school. They had left the backway from the tower, thankfully, but Peter saw many of them swarming outside of SI on their way out as well. Now he understood why Tony hated the press so much. 

He pulled out his phone to text a quick “ _I’m here!”_ to the group chat. He snuck up to the very edge of the fence and peeked over, catching sight of Ned and MJ standing on the front steps. He waved at them. This was part of the plan, so they were already looking for him and waved back.

“Can you hear me, Peter?” MJ whispered under her breath. Peter gave a thumbs up in reply. “Good. Okay, Ned, tell Charles mission Get Peter Inside is a go. Peter, the second we move, hop the fence in a very human way and run straight for me, got it? No superpowers of any kind, someone might still see you.” 

“Got it,” Ned said. “Charles! Go!” He called to his left. 

Their friend from the decathlon team, Charles Murphy, jogged from behind the brick corner of their school for the door with his head hidden inside his hoodie. 

“Look! It’s Peter Parker!” Ned called out loudly and pointed at Charles. Of course, the reporters immediately started hounding him, while Peter quickly jumped the fence and began sprinting for MJ. Right as he reached her, Charles turned around and pulled down the hood to reveal his face. Peter, MJ, and Ned walked up the steps to the door unnoticed. Right at the last moment, Peter turned around. 

“Bye everyone!” He waved at the shocked reporters and turned to enter the school, grinning at the sound of angry yelling reverberating from behind him. 

He was still looking over his shoulder when he noticed just how quiet the school was. Normally, he could hear lockers slamming, people yelling, and just the general noise of school life. Today, he barely heard a sneaker squeak on the linoleum tile. 

He slowly turned around, a grimace already on his face. 

Everyone was staring at him. Everyone. 

“Um… hi?” He raised his hand in greeting. Unfortunately, this seemed like the wrong thing to do. The student body descended upon him as one hulking beast of curious teenagers. 

The questions came in waves, cascading and sweeping Peter head over fucking heels. Being a secret superhero in the middle of a “scandal” was one thing, but being a secret superhero in the middle of a “scandal” and being pestered all the time, while also having major sensory problems was a huge flipping deal. At first he thought he could handle everyone crowding around him, but soon it all became too much. 

Suddenly, all of the joy and excitement he’d felt about going back to school evaporated. All of the questions, touching, and flashing cameras just made Peter want to find a dark, silent hole, and scream. 

Beyond the abyss of noise and flashing ahead of him Peter felt someone pulling him back, then slam something over his ears. He turned around to see Ned and MJ, the latter’s hand still up, like then had just placed something somewhere. The flashing lights started back again and he jammed his eyes shut. 

Peter realised that that something was the reason he couldn’t hear anymore. His special noise cancelling headphones were comfortably sitting on his head, the padding soft yet irritatingly coarse. 

He didn’t know what to do, everything was just too much. He could barely take in what was happening around him, but at the same time it seemed he could hear every heartbeat in the godforsaken school. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and lightly tugged him to the left. Everything blurred in front of him as a rough, scratchy hand covered in little bumps dragged him away.

Stumbling through the halls to his first class after the mystery person was excruciating. He felt all the imperfections on the person’s hand scratching him, over and over, and the suddenly too muggy air against his skin and in his mouth made him feel nauseous. He felt someone push him into a chair, then all of the little bumps turned into mountains. They kept scratching and he couldn’t stop feeling them and it was literal hell. 

He sensed someone coming close to him, then the scratchy hand was back on his shoulder. Rather than disturbing him more, it started to calm him down, bringing him back to the chair in the classroom. He finally opened his eyes to the familiar presence of Spanish class, noticing how the other kids looked at him. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

He focused on breathing, and eventually his senses calmed enough that he could reach into his pocket and open his phone. 

_2 Losers and MJ_

**_Queen MJ_ ** _: Peter, after I got you to class I told Sra Rodriguez that ur senses are very delicate. She said u don’t have to participate in class today so just chill_

Peter was so grateful for his friends. 

_Okay, Peter. You’re okay._ He told himself. _That was just a minor sensory overload. You’ll be fine. Don’t talk for a while, keep the headphones on, and you’ll be fine. Fine. Completely and utterly fine._

As the class went on Peter found himself relaxing more and more, until he felt safe enough to finally remove his headphones. The next few classes were a blur, new information to memorize, new dates, new equations. Everything was incredibly obscure by lunch, but no one expected him to pay attention after what happened in the hallway. 

Peter slumped his shoulder inside his hoodie as he made his way to the cafeteria. He could feel people eyeing him as he passed, so he kept his gaze focused on the tiles at his feet. 

When Peter entered the dining hall every single kid in the hall looked straight at him. He dropped his eyes to his shoes and determinedly looked anywhere but his classmates' faces. Of course he not only had just been outed as basically family with the Avengers, but he had a sensory overload the moment he got into school. Everyone probably thought he was going nuts. Freaking perfect. 

He found his way to Ned and MJ at their regular table, neglecting to grab lunch. He sat right between his two friends and sighed melodramatically. He was a teenage boy, he was allowed to be a little dramatic at times. 

“Are you alright?” MJ said so quietly that no one but Peter and Ned could hear. She kept her voice down, remembering just how bad his overloads could be. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m cool. Cool cool cool cool cool. No doubt, no doubt.” Peter tried to crack a grin.

“Peter, you don’t have to pretend you’re fine, you know,” Ned said comfortingly. Peter smiled sadly at him.

“Right now I do. I can fall apart later, when I’m not in front of the whole school and their snapchat stories. I’m going to deflect for now, though.”

“Peter, you know that’s not healthy,” MJ said. God, now he’d made his eternally stoic friend break her facade. 

“I know, I know. If it gets worse, I promise I’ll tell you. For now, can we talk about something different?” 

“Okay. Have a fry.” MJ pushed her basket towards him.

“Not hungry.”

“Peter, you’re always hungry.” Not wanting her to worry more than she already was, he grabbed a fry and forced himself to eat it. 

“Hey, Peter, I know a good distraction,” Ned said, obviously trying to be helpful. “Go on Twitter, do some good old fashioned trolling.” Peter smiled back at him and pulled out his phone. Ned knew how to make his day just a little bit better. 

He opened up the app and decided to reply to some of the tweets he’d been tagged in before he tweeted anything himself. As he scrolled, however, he felt his face drain of color and his gut tighten in fear. 

**Avengers Fam** @Avengersfanaccount

@peterparkour @IAmIronMan you really expect us to believe you aren't father and son? Really? How dumb do you think we are? #irondad

**Spider-Fan** @SpiderManIsAwesome

Guys Tony Stark is TOTALLY Peter’s dad!!! That press conference was such a lie, #irondad for life! @peterparkour @IAmIronMan

**Praise Thor Our God** @lumberjacklesbian

So @peterparkour what are you going to give @IAmIronMan for father’s day? #irondad

**When Life Gives You Lemons** @Aprotny

Dudes #irondad is so real you actually think @peterparkour would have so much access to Stark Tower otherwise? 

Shit. Shit. Oh SHIT. 

Everything blurred together, all the laughs in the rooms, all the words, all the lights, the barest little thing touching his skin. Everything was one massive, blinding, deafening source of panic that swallowed Peter whole. 

They know. That subsided sensory overload from earlier? Yeah that was back and it wasn’t fucking around. Everything seeped into Peter. He felt a sharp pain one the small of his back and vaguely realized he had fallen from his chair. _It’s all wrong too bright too much where am I what the hell is going on are those tears on my face who’s crying what is that terrible sound in my ears it’s too close can someone make it stop please stop touching me everything needs to stop blurring together I can’t breathe I can’t see I cant hear I can think please everything stop it’s too much can’t breathe my head hurts and that terrible sound won’t go away it’s so painful i can’t handle it it’s too painful make it stop make it stop make it stop maKE IT STOP PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I CAN’T DO THIS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT hurts oh god it hurts stop please… stop… stop… stop. What’s touching me? That hurts it stings it itches (_ Peter _) get away leave me be let me just die please (_ Peter _) I’m in hell everything is on fire (_ Peter _!) that’s my name who’s saying my name its loud stop (_ PETER _!) Peter. Peter. Peter._

Peter.

Peter.  
Peter!

He’s crying. Is he? Someone was groaning or moaning or making an awful sound. Who could it be? Was it him? Oh it was him. It stopped. Gone. That terrible screeching sound was gone too. Was that him as well? Why did his face feel wet? Oh yeah. He was crying. Something was going through his hair. It’s rough. It’s many things. Fingers. Something was on his face. It was too foreign, too hurtful, it stung. Something was also over his ears. It was too soft, too leathery. What was it? He mustered the strength to open his eyes. What was out there? What happened, was that the floor? Why was he laying on the floor? Oh wait his head was somewhere else. It had a lot of lines on it. It was squishy, bouncy. It was a leg. Whose leg?

_Peter, are you there?_

_Peter_

_Peter_

_Peter._

Everything was darker than normal. His glasses. Oh. That was what was on his face. He slowly tilted his head up up up and looked into the eyes of the one and only Tony Stark. He had Peter’s head in his lap and was stroking a hand through his hair.

“Peter,” Tony choked out. Why did he sound that way? Was he sad? “Peter, I’m here, don’t worry.” His voice was muffled through the headphones. How long had he been laying there like that? He just wanted to go home, go to sleep, go _away away away_. 

He felt Tony’s hands under his head, setting it down on the floor, then after a few minutes smooth, metal hands sliding under his shoulders and knees, lifting him up. All Peter could look at was the familiar red and gold. Brash. Bold. Protecting. His body was jostled as Tony walked him out of wherever he was. The Cafeteria? Where were all his classmates? The world started coming back to him slowly, slowly. 

“Dad,” Peter whispered it so softly surely no one could’ve heard it, yet he swore he could hear a choked little laugh escape the suit. 

“Hold on bambino. We’ll be home soon.” Tony jumped into the air, causing the wind around Peter to run along his skin like rivulets of water. Peter held on, closing his eyes. He knew his dad would take care of him. 

By the time they arrived at Stark Tower, the overload was essentially over. Tony gently set him down and got out of the suit as fast as he could. He didn’t touch Peter--he knew the boy’s senses were still too sensitive--but he stayed as close to his son as he could. 

“Hey, Peter. What happened, bub?” Tony asked him once they got inside. 

“People know,” he whispered.

“Know what?” Tony cupped his face in his hands. 

“I was on Twitter. Even after the press conference, they still think we’re father and son.”

“Oh, Pete. Those are just conspiracy theories, bud. Yeah, people on the internet think so, but they also think Steve and I are secretly dating. Sure, they got this one right, but it’s all just theories. The media doesn’t believe it, the government doesn’t believe it, and my enemies just think we’re close. It’s completely normal for people to come up with wild theories, this one just happened to be true.”

“Really?” Peter asked, looking up at his dad with hope in his eyes. 

“Really.” Tony smiled at him. Peter desperately wanted to hug Tony, but he didn’t think he would be able to handle that much contact just yet. 

“I, uh, I think I’m going to go do blackout protocol in my room for a little while. When I feel better, I promise I’ll come find you.” Tony had invented blackout protocol the first time he caught Peter having an overload. It blocked out all sounds outside of the room, even from spidey-hearing and made the room nearly pitch-black. Peter nearly cried when Tony showed it to him.

“Okay, you do that. I love you, bambino,” Tony said.

“I love you too,” Peter replied instinctually before heading off to his bedroom. 

He stayed in his room for just over an hour and a half. His dysphoria had been bothering him, and it hadn’t been more than even four hours yet, so he decided to keep his binder on while he rested. Tried to rest. He laid under the covers of his bed, eyes closed and breathing even as he could, but sleep did not come. He tried for who knows how long, until he eventually gave up to lay in his bed and stare at nothing at all. 

When he finally did decide to get up, it was with moderate reluctance. He would’ve been curled up under his covers all afternoon, but now that his overload had passed, he had to be honest with himself. He really wanted to hug his dad. 

“FRIDAY?” he asked the ceiling. “Where’s Dad?”

“Boss is currently in his bedroom. Would you like me to tell him you have asked for him?”

“No, I’ll go to him.” Peter slid from beneath his warm blankets and exited the door quietly, careful not to make any loud noises in case he set off his senses again. 

He cracked the door to Tony’s bedroom. Tony sat at his desk, and Pepper was leaning over his shoulder to look at whatever he was working on. 

“Hey,” he said quietly. 

“Peter!” Tony said as he and Pepper turned as one. He smiled, happy that his son was feeling well enough to get up. “How are you doing?”

“Good. The overloads over now, but it would help to be quiet today. Um, I did have one thing though. I was wondering, if, uh, maybe…” he trailed off and picked at the hem of his shirt, but Tony knew him too well. 

“Want a hug, buddy?” he offered. Peter grinned widely and rushed into the open arms of Tony and Pepper. She kissed the top of his head and tugged him closer to her, despite Tony’s protests. 

“What do you say to a movie night?” Pepper asked. 

“It’s only two o’clock,” he frowned up at her.

“Movie afternoon?” 

“Sure!” The huge smile was back. The trio piled into Pepper and Tony’s simply _enormous_ bed. Peter was snuggled right in between them, more comfortable than he even imagined possible. His head was resting on Tony’s chest, while the man had both arms wrapped comfortingly around him. Pepper was carding her fingers through his hair and every so often would rub his back. If Peter were to imagine what heaven felt like, this would be it. FRIDAY lowered a screen onto the opposite wall and, at Peter’s request, began playing _The Greatest Showman_. 

It was great. There weren’t any other words for it. Well, there were actually plenty, but they all meant the same thing. Great. Incredible. Wonderful. Awesome. Stupendous. Marvellous. Amazing. Fabulous. Safe. _Home_. 

Eventually, the movie ended. Peter noticed Tony softly snoring into his shoulder and took a picture for blackmail purposes. Pepper had to leave once it was over; she was originally only going to check up on Tony quickly, but got sidetracked by Peter being… well, Peter. Anyway, despite not wanting to get out of bed, Peter was soon _very_ bored. So, being the teenager that he was, he pulled up Twitter on his phone. 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

Ok I had a sucky day plz send me Avengers Incorrect Quotes and I’ll retweet the funniest ones. 

**Kittieclaw** @catlover

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

I’m sorry about your bad day, feel better! <3

**Moon Moon** @CindyMoon

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

I saw what happened Peter, feel better! 

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Feel better soon! <333

**IronFan** @TSfanclub

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Sorry Peter! Let us know if there’s any way we can help! 

**DudeBro** @wmt_2

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

https://makesweet.com/s/a0269097/ 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

Thanks for the love everyone! Also, did you know I’m already included in some of the quotes? WhAt??? And now, Avengers Incorrect Quotes: A series :)

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#1

 **Tony** : You know what they say, go big or go home. 

**Steve** : Go home, please. 

**Tony:** Yeah, I’m gonna go big

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#2

 **Peter:** *Sneezes*

 **Clint:** *in the vents* bless you

 **Peter:** *looking around* God?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#3(Shuri sent me this one)

 **Someone to Peter:** must be nice to be surrounded by heroes who are like legends?

 **Peter:** Haha yeah…

***Begins to think back hours before***

**Natasha:** I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!

 **Clint:** *quietly naps*

 **Bucky:** SAM FOR FUCK SAKES, YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME, I’M GONNA FEED YOU TO ACTUAL PIGEONS!

 **Sam:** i'M GoNnA fEeD yOu tO AcTUaL PIgeONs

 **Thor:** Friends! I’m so happy to be here! :)

 **Bruce:** Can I just go back to my room?

 **Steve:** AH! *shrieks*

 **Tony:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Shrieks higher*

 **Peter:** All I asked was who wants some pizza?

***Back to present***

**Peter:** Yeah, everyone is well respected to each other.

**Princess Shuri** @MeowMeowBitches

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Damn Daniel I can’t believe you actually posted it

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @MeowMeowBitches)_

Never underestimate me >:)

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#4

 **Clint:** FOUR MONTHS

 **Natasha:** what's he talking about?

 **Bucky:** it's not that big of a deal-

 **Clint:** YOU STOOD BY AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT FOR F O U R MONTHS

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#5

 **Pre-serum Steve:** Fight me

 **Bucky:** You can’t even fight a cold.

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#6

 **Thor:** how much for the horse tornado?

 **Tony:** that’s a carousel

 **Thor:** I must have it

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#7

 **Peter:** I have a science headcanon

 **Tony:** Can you just say you have a hypothesis like a normal person

 **Peter:** So my science headcanon is...

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#8

 **tony:** a whiskey for me and uh...he’ll have a capri sun

 **steve:** tony, i’m 102 years old.

 **steve:** i can order my own damn capri sun.

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#9

 **Bucky:** you call it ‘bad at archery’ i call it ‘freestyle acupuncture’

 **Clint:** can you please give me my arrows back

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#10 (Ok idk how this caught on so fast because she said it in one(1) tweet and now everyone’s just collectively decided I’m a cinnamon roll???)

 **Peter:** *eating a cinnamon roll*

 **MJ:** Cannibalism.

 **Peter:** *confused chewing noises*

**Peterman** @peterparkour

That’s all for now, folks! ‘Twas fun, but I think Clint saw the plant one so I gotta run! :D

Clint did not, in fact, see the plant one. Tony woke up, looked over his shoulder, and was now scrolling through his own Twitter, which meant that Peter had to prepare himself for whatever backlash he got for the incorrect quotes. 

And backlash there was. Mr. Stark pounced on him, yelling, “This is what you get you little heathen! Just hope the others never find out!” before tickling Peter within an inch of his life. 

It was, Peter had to admit, a great way to distract himself from the rest of the day. The rest of the world, really. 

Eventually, they both collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted and still giggly. They stayed quiet, save an occasional tired laugh, for several minutes before Tony broke the silence. 

“Two more weeks,” he said.

“What?” Peter looked over at him, confused. 

“Two more weeks, counting this one, until you graduate. Pepper has it all planned out, you know. We wait a week after you graduate, then she’ll announce the press conference for that Friday. Two weeks exactly after your graduation, we tell the world I’m adopting you. No more secrets. No more hiding. Other than Spider-Man, but you know what I mean.” He said it all quietly, as though in awe of the future before him. 

“Are you ready?” Peter asked.

“So ready. You?”

“So, _so_ ready. I can’t wait to be able to call you dad in public. To point at the great Tony Stark and announce to the world, ‘Look! That’s my dad! Tony Stark, Avenger, savior of the world, is my father!’” Peter turned his head to grin at Tony, who was smiling softly back. 

“You’ve got it backwards, kiddo.”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m going to get to tell the world that Peter Parker is my son. The boy who went against all odds to become the kindest and bravest person I have ever met, and I get to be his father. I don’t think you understand just how incredible that is.” Tony’s eyes shone with pride. Peter felt his heart swell with love for his dad. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“No need to thank me, kiddo. It’s you who I should be thanking. You made my life about 3,000 times better.” The both chuckled a little.

“I love you 3,000.” Peter smiled at him. 

“Wow, that’s a big number.”

“Oh, shut up.” Peter shoved him lightly in the arm.

“I love you 3,000 too, you know.” 

“I know.”

“Did you just platonically Hans Solo me?” Tony fake gasped. 

“What else was I supposed to do? You really set yourself up there.” Peter grinned evilly. 

“I resent that,” Tony said before they both dissolved back into giggles. 

“Oh uh, that reminded me of something,” Peter said hesitantly once they had finally stopped laughing. 

“Yeah?”

“Um, well, you said ‘Peter Parker.’ I was wondering, after the adoption, would you be okay with me changing it to ‘Peter Parker-Stark’?” He said it quietly, but with hope in his heart. Tony’s eyes widened dramatically, and a hand shot to his mouth. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“I mean, yeah. You’re my dad, and I feel like it kind of fits, you know?” Peter shrugged awkwardly. 

“Yeah, yeah I do. God, c’mere kid, I love you so much, Peter Parker-Stark.” Tony tugged Peter over to properly cuddle with him. A single, oh so happy tear made its way down his cheek as Peter instinctually settled his head down on Tony’s chest. 

“I love you too,” Peter whispered. 

“Two more weeks,” Tony said back.

“Two more weeks,” his son echoed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!! This chapter was super great to write even tho Queenie had trouble sitting me down to write my part. I have bad sensory issues so the sensory attack is based off of a few of my own for authenticity! I love you all because you guys are the best and deserve hugs and love! Eat, drink, and cover yourself in blankets! Cover. Yourself. In. That. Nice. Soft. Shit. Cuz. You. Deserve. It!!!   
> -person_with_no_name (also known as the Goblin for the sake of time)


	4. Bucky Misses Steve and Peter Kicks Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky misses his boyfriend, Peter does more trolling, and I write my first fight scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Sorry this took longer than normal, but it's extra long, too! Enjoy some good ol' Stucky feels, Hair Club, Trolling, and Peter kicking ass! Tell me if you catch my WandaVision reference. :) ~lightingbugqueen

**Peterman** @peterparkour

I could fight God and win. 

360 tweets 120 following 1.2M followers

**Peterman** @peterparkour

@MeowMeowBitches told me I had to do something in honor of passing 1 mil followers, so here’s the link to the Avengers singing “Single Ladies”: [ HighlightofMyLife ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**Michael With a B** @theresabee

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Did you just--

**Praise Thor Our God** @lumberjacklesbian

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Wow. Just wow. 

**On Your Right** @SamWilson

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

I just watched an entire conference room full of Avengers simultaneously freak on, click their phones rapidly, and either facepalm or look incredibly confused(except Wanda, who started cackling). Kid, why the _fuck_ would you do that?? It looked like Clint was about to have a heart attack!!

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_(Responding to @SamWilson)_

With the amount of hip shaking he did in the video, he should’ve been afraid. 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @guyinthechair)_

@peterparkour YOU SHOWED YOUR FRIENDS?!?!?!?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @thecoolestavenger)_

Just Ned!!! And @guyinthechair what happened to being all starstruck around the Avengers? Huh???

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

That was only in the beginning. Once you’ve seen Hawkeye and Falcon have a tournament where they play bird kahoots to see who’s the better bird-themed Avenger, you kinda get over all the hype. 

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

_(Responding to @guyinthechair)_

They did WHAT??

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @guyinthechair)_

@guyinthechair Do you secretly hate me or something? I thought you were cool, man. Suddenly Peter gets Twitter and I’m getting asked on the streets if I actually know Beyonce. 

**Kittieclaw** @catlover

_(Responding to @thecoolestavenger)_

Do you?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @catlover)_

She won’t return his calls

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

@peterparkour @catlover That is not true!!!! LIES, VICIOUS LIES!!!

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

@peterparkour Are you the reason Clint’s glaring at his phone in the middle of Fury’s mission briefing?

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

……….no

**Nat** @knivesanddaggers

@thecoolestavenger Clint put your phone away

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @knivesanddaggers)_

Why don’t you put YOUR phone away?

**Nat** @knivesanddaggers

_(Responding to @thecoolestavenger)_

Because I can do it subtly. You look like you hate your crotch. 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @knivesanddaggers)_

...fine

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

@peterparkour Damn, shit’s goin down in the Avengers briefing room

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @Eskaybe)_

Ikr. Clint showed me how to get in the vents so I’m above them listening. Clint was glaring at his crotch, I can confirm. 

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Peter. My man. My sweet, stupid intern. When you’re doing something against the rules, DON’T ANNOUNCE IT ON TWITTER WHEN YOU KNOW THE PEOPLE WHOSE RULES YOU’RE BREAKING ARE LITERALLY ON THERE RIGHT NOW

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

SHIT I GOTTA GO!!!

**When Life Gives You Lemons** @Aprotny

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Peter Parker: Pure of heart, Dumb of Ass. 

**BLM Is Real** @itsMJlosers

_(Responding to @Aprotny)_

I can confirm _[Picture of Peter Parker halfway hanging out of a vent wearing Hello Kitty pajama pants and an Iron-Man sweatshirt while Tony Stark stands below him and glares at him. Peter’s face is bright red, though it’s unclear if it’s from being upside down or embarrassment.]_

**Wanda** @ScarletWitch

Press F to pay respects

**Princess Shuri** @MeowMeowBitches

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** @thecoolestavenger

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**DudeBro** @wmt_2

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Fridge Magnets** @BuckyBarnes

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Nat** @knivesanddaggers

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Kittieclaw** @catlover

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**On Your Right** @SamWilson

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Moon Moon** @CindyMoon

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**World’s Greatest Grandma** @therealantman

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Praise Thor Our God** @lumberjacklesbian

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Space Pirate** @PQuill

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Bruce** @numberonescientists

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Pepper Potts** @PepperPotts

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**BLM Is Real** @itsMJlosers

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**IronFan** @TSfanclub

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Low Key Loki** @GodofMischief

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**God Of Thunder** @ThorOdinson

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**War Machine** @ironpatriot

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Spider-Fan** @SpiderManIsAwesome

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**I am Groot** @IAMGROOT

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

I am Groot

**When Life Gives You Lemons** @Aprotny

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Space Captain** @NotaTrashPanda

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**America’s Ass** @StevieRogers

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**The Real C3PO** @Vision

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**World’s Greatest Grandma** @therealantman

_(Responding to @ScarletWitch)_

F

**Kittieclaw** @catlover

Hang on, roll call time. Based on this most recent post, not only do Tony Stark and Hawkeye have Twitter, but so do Pepper Potts, Black Widow, The Winter Soldier, Captain America, The Falcon, Bruce Banner, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant Man, Thor, Loki, War Machine/Iron Patriot, Starlord, Rocket, and Groot, and they somehow all managed to understand “press f to pay respects” despite being aliens and/or from the forties????

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @catlover)_

Right after people found out about Peter and he saw that some of us were already on here, he managed to hack FRIDAY, call an all-Avengers meeting, convince us all to get Twitter(and phones if necessary) then taught us a select few slang terms, which included press f. 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

Mr. Stark!! It was supposed to be all mysterious and cool, now you told everyone

**Kittieclaw** @catlover

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Idk hacking SI tech sounds pretty cool to me

Peter giggled as he read the tweets from yesterday and took a bite out of his muffin. Bucky and Steve had picked them up from a bakery downtown while on their lunch date, and Peter was enjoying one as his after-school snack. 

It was Friday, and he had actually made it through the rest of the week okay. Monday was a shitstorm, but it was like everyone was treading on needles around him the next day. Normally he would’ve been annoyed, but the quiet was very helpful. There had been some unfortunate articles regarding his health and mental stability, but Pepper put out a press statement explaining that he suffered from anxiety and had a sensory overload from noise of school combined with the stress, and it all cleared up. Mostly. Tony had blocked _The Daily Bugle_ on all his devices. 

Anyway, the rest of the week was fine. He went to school, got asked for a couple of autographs, and went home, all the while dodging reporters and creepy fans. He was glad it was over, however, and was really looking forward to the weekend. 

Once he got home, he’d grabbed a muffin and headed for the vents. They had served him well yesterday with his Twitter and eavesdropping exploits, and he actually liked the spaces. He and Clint hung out up here pretty often, crawling around to scare the regular interns. 

Peter settled back into the little nest of long-lasting webs and blankets he had made, which was nearly as comfortable as the one in Tony’s lab. 

He considered calling his friends, but Ned and MJ were planning on coming over the next day, so he didn’t really feel like it. He ended up right back on Twitter. He thought about it, then remembered something he’d been meaning to do since Tuesday. 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

Hi guys! Everyone seemed to really like my incorrect quotes, so now I’m gonna be gracing you with some correct quotes! It’s really just me posting things that the Avengers actually say, but they’re funny like incorrect quotes. Or not funny. Idk, they made me laugh. 

#1:

 **Peter:** *pointing at picture on Tony’s screen* Who’s that guy?

 **Tony:** Karl Landsteiner

 **Peter:** Who’s Karl Landsteiner?

 **Tony:** *points at picture* That guy. 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#2

 **Steve:** Hey everyone! I bought some almond milk because regular milk has too much sugar, so we should really start drinking only almond milk. 

**Clint:** If I mix cow's milk and almond milk will I get ultra milk?

 **Steve:** …

 **Nat:** …

 **Everyone:** …

 **Steve:** What the f--

**Peterman** @peterparkour

#3

 **Spiderman:** *getting a midnight snack* Mmmmm, gummies

 **Sam:** *screams*

 **Spiderman:** What?

 **Sam:** WHY THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU ON THE CEILING AT THREE IN THE MORNING???

**Peterman** @peterparkour

And finally, #4

 **Tony:** *One day out of nowhere in the middle of the workshop* I never answer unknown callers. The known ones are bad enough. 

Peter phone dinged with a notification. 

_Hair Club_

**_Star-Buck-s:_ ** _Hair club?_

 **_Mom:_ ** _I’m in. Pete? Nat? Wanda? Maria?_

 **_Spider-Child:_ ** _Coming! Bucky’s room?_

 **_Star-Buck-s:_ ** _Sure_

 **_Spider-Mom:_ ** _I’m coming too_

 **_That Witch:_ ** _Same_

 **_Maria Hill(don’t change this Peter):_ ** _Can’t sorry. Fury just called me._

 **_Mom:_ ** _Sorry, M! Let us know when you can do one, we’ll make it fancy. Everyone else, Bucky’s room in 10_

 **_Spider-Child:_ ** _Deal_

Peter crawled through the vents to Bucky’s living room then leapt to the floor. Bucky and Nat didn’t look shocked at all, but Pepper--who had just entered--brought a startled hand to her chest. 

“Jesus, Peter!” she said. “You’ve got to stop doing that.” 

“You never tell Clint to stop!” Peter countered as he flopped on a bean bag beside Natasha. Despite his past, Bucky had gone all out when decorating his and Steve’s room. Peter had asked Pepper about it once, and she explained that choosing how everything looked was a kind of therapy for Bucky, who had never been able to make choices during his time at Hydra. 

“Clint is about as loud as a stampede when he’s in there, I can hear him coming. He’s also not my kid.” Peter couldn’t help the pleased smile at being called Pepper’s son. 

“Sure acts like one,” Nat groused from her seat. 

Bucky and Steve had an entire suit to themselves, but Bucky rarely spent time in places other than the bedroom, kitchen, and living room. The couch was a huge, old fashioned wrap-around that the entire Hair Club could fit on if they so choose. The carpet was fuzzy and white, and there were a couple of arm chairs and bean bags scattered around. The middle table was large and had liftable tops that hid cabinets of soft blankets. A tv was set up in the corner, but the biggest wall was taken up by a large bookshelf. There were many classics and vintage novels from Steve and Bucky’s time, but Bucky had recently gotten into crime books, so those took up a couple of shelves. 

Bucky was currently lying sideways on the couch with a Nancy Drew book discarded at his side. Nat was in the best bean bag chair, a blue one with red polka dots, while Peter had taken the green one next to her. Pepper sat back in Steve’s favorite recliner, and when Wanda walked in, she grabbed a pillow from the couch and laid on the floor. It was pretty on par for the beginnings of hair clubs, before they moved together and started actually doing people’s hair. 

“So, Buck, any real reason you wanted to get together, or were you just bored?” Wanda asked. The man in question groaned and flopped his flesh arm over his eyes dramatically. 

“Steve left,” he grumbled. 

“Ohhh,” Peter and Pepper said at the same time. The reason behind the two soldiers’ lunch date was Steve’s upcoming mission. He would be on a confidential operation with some SHIELD agents, meaning Bucky couldn’t come along like he normally did. 

“Are you going to be alright? You can come upstairs and stay with us for the week, it’ll be like a slumber party,” Pepper offered. They understood how hard being apart from each other was for the two super-soldiers, and knew the ways to help them. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll go off the rails or anything. I just… miss him, you know? And it’s not like he’s on some vacation, he could get hurt. I hate it when Fury makes us work separately. I should be there to watch his six, not some random agent who won’t care if he hurts himself. He’s so stupid! He always thought he was indestructible, but it’s even worse with the serum.” Bucky didn’t actually sound angry at his boyfriend. More melancholy. 

“Hmmm,” Natasha said, obviously thinking. “Okay, there are a few ways to make it better, you can choose. We can stay here and gossip about things happening in the tower, that’s generally a good distraction. We could go out, maybe to the park or the mall. Also a distraction. Or, if you think it would help, you could talk about him. Sometimes when I tell stories about someone, I don’t miss them as much.” Peter could tell that Nat had thought of this long before Bucky told them about how he was feeling. For such a scary woman, she had a knack for predicting what was wrong and why. Peter would bet money that she knew why Bucky called the meeting the moment he sent the text.

Bucky thought for a moment before making up his mind. “Can I tell you about him? I mean, you all know him, but maybe I could tell you some stories from before.” His lips quirked in an almost smile. 

“Sure,” Pepper said kindly. “Hang on, I’ll play with your hair while you do. FRIDAY, could you play our playlist at volume two?” The soft sound of David Gray began to filter through the room as she got to her feet and sat beside Bucky, gently placing his head in her lap. At the same time, Natasha grabbed Peter’s shoulder and tugged him into her own bean bag, to play with his hair as well. Wanda scooted forward and leaned up against them, Peter’s fingers finding their way into her long, ginger locks. 

“He was so small,” Bucky started. “Smaller than Peter, even. He had asthma and a bucketload of other health problems, but that never stopped him. Nothing really did, you know. He stood up to bullies, tried out for sports teams, went his hardest and nothing less. He explained to me, one time, that the serum didn’t just enhance someone’s body. It enhanced their soul. If someone was good, they turned great. If someone was bad, they went evil. But I never noticed a change in his soul. He was just as noble. Just as kind. Just as brave. I think it’s because you can’t enhance something that’s already perfect.

“We were together since I was sixteen, but no one ever knew. Not my ma, my sisters, our friends. No one. And we couldn’t _really_ go on dates, not like normal couples did, but we did our own thing. Like one time, we went to this fair. It was amazing. We treated ourselves, spent a few precious pennies on cotton candy and some hot dogs. The whole place was lit up with lights and decorations, but Steve was the most beautiful sight in the place. He was just so genuine about every little thing, I couldn’t take my eyes off him the whole time we were there. I kept having to force myself not to kiss him senseless. 

“It was only a couple weeks before Pearl Harbor. A little while after that, I was deployed. It was one of the happiest and last memories I have of the old him. I never did get all my memories back from Hydra, you know, but that one might have been the first. I saw his face one day, back when I was barely breaking out of the Winter Soldier, and that image flashed in my eyes. His eyes sparkling like the lights around us while he stared around at the tents and performers. He had a little speck of sugar on his cheek from the cotton candy. I didn’t even know who he was, just that I loved him more than anything in the world. I can remember it like it was yesterday. People always think that the serum made him a hero, made him Captain America. But the truth is, Steve was always a hero. From the moment I met him, I knew he was the best man I would ever get the chance to meet.” 

Everyone had listened to him talk in rapt silence. When he finished, the room stayed eerily quiet for a few moments.

“I’ve never been in love like that,” Peter finally whispered. Bucky turned to look at him, still smiling from the memory. “You love him so much that you were able to free yourself from the Winter Soldier. He makes you so _happy_. What’s it like?”

“Amazing,” Bucky said. “And heartbreaking. And pretty much any other emotion you can name, to be honest. But you’re right, Peter. He makes me really, _really_ happy.” 

“I know the feeling,” Pepper said as she scratched Bucky’s scalp. 

“Me too,” murmured Wanda. 

“Thank you for telling us,” Peter said. “Do you think it helped?” 

“Yeah, I think it did.” They stayed in their same positions, not speaking, just going about the content practice of threading their fingers through one another’s hair for a few more minutes. Bucky seemed a lot calmer, less sad to have to go without Steve for a week. 

“Oh, Peter,” Pepper said after a while. “I got that mousse you wanted to try.” 

“Oh, yay! Can we?” He looked at Bucky pleadingly. 

“Sure, kid, let’s go,” Bucky said. They all hopped up from their spots and headed for the bathroom, save Pepper who went to get the products.

Bucky would still miss Steve, who was only due back in time for Peter’s graduation. He would probably have a worse than normal attack with him gone. These moments didn’t really change anything, per say, but he didn’t think he would do very horribly that night. And, hey, if he did, the offer of a slumber-party was always open. 

************

**Peterman** @peterparkour

In revenge for a certain photo taken by Sam and posted by MJ, I give you…… Pictures of Avengers in PJs!!!

_[Tony Stark, standing in the Avengers kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looks dead on his feet, half asleep, is staring somewhere to the left of the camera blankly, and is wearing camo sweatpants and a new sweatshirt saying ‘#irondad’]_

Pepper got him the sweatshirt as a joke, btw.

_[Pepper in pajama pants with little dogs on them and a fuzzy sweater, her hair pulled into a loose but neat bun. She’s sitting cross-legged on the couch with her phone to her ear, seemingly mid sentence.]_

_[Steve and Bucky, curled up together on the couch. Steve is staring intently at something off-camera, possibly the tv, while Bucky is looking dreamily at his face. Bucky is wearing Captain America pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, highlighting that he’s not wearing his arm at the moment. Steve is wearing knee-length athletic shorts and a tight red shirt with Spider-Man’s face on it.]_

_[Natasha reclining in a kitchen chair beside Sam and Clint, all three seem to be in a friendly discussion. Nat is wearing loose pants with little spiders on them and a black tank top, Sam is wearing a Captain America sweatshirt and black sweats, and Clint is in a Hawkeye onesie.]_

_[Bruce and Thor on the couch, Bruce’s feet in Thor’s lap. Thor is in a t-shirt with a cartoon Loki on it, an unzipped hoodie, and grey pants. Bruce is in purple pajama pants with little beakers on them and a green shirt with an atom on it saying “Never trust an atom. They make up everything.”]_

_[Wanda is sitting on the floor in front of an empty couch, and a book in her hand. She’s wearing grey sweatpants, a dark grey tshirt, and a blue plaid robe, with her hair up in a sloppy bun.]_

Everyone else doesn’t sleep and/or doesn’t live here, so these were the only pictures I could get. If you never hear from me again, that means I have been brutally murdered by one or more of the Avengers shown in the photographs. Bye! :D

**Space Captain** @NotaTrashPanda

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

  1. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and birdbrain in the onesie is my screensaver now
  2. Here’s a picture of Quill in his pajamas, he got them the last time we were on Earth: _[Quill asleep in his bed, wearing a Thor onesie.]_
  3. You really need to run for your life, kid



**Avengers Fam** @Avengersfanaccount

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

THAT IS SO AMAZING AND PETER PARKER IS A BLESSING UPON THIS WORLD

**Praise Thor Our God** @lumberjacklesbian

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Who gives Wanda, Black Widow, and Ms. Potts the right to look that good that early in the morning????

**Michael With a B** @theresabee

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Dude! Clint in the onesie!!!

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

PETER!!!!!!!!

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

There’s my cue to leave!! Goodbye good people of Twitter! I hope to live long enough to see you again, someday. 

The next Monday went by in a flash. One second Peter was waving goodbye to Happy, the next he was bouncing his way through the door to their first Decathlon meeting since the field trip. 

Five minutes in, Peter knew he was going to have to do something. He and Ned were the only ones answering any of MJ’s questions, everyone else was just _staring_ at him. 

Ten minutes in, Peter stood up.

“Um, Mr. Harrington?” he asked.

“What’s up, Peter?” the teacher responded. Peter had seen his groaning at his classmates inattentiveness. Hopefully this would help his weary teacher. 

“Well, it seems like everyone wants to ask me stuff about the internship, so they’re having trouble focusing. I was wondering if I could answer a few questions, so then we could get back to work and probably get more done.” He could see his teacher sigh in relief.

“That’s a great idea, Peter. Why don’t you take five questions, and then we can get started again. Thank you for offering, this must be a pretty stressful time for you,” Mr. Harrington finished. Peter nodded awkwardly before turning to the rest of the class. 

“Okay, um, raise your hands?” he asked, cringing. Every single arm except Ned and MJ’s shot up. “Abe,” he pointed at the boy.

“Wait, so you actually live in the tower with the Avengers?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Where? Like, do you have your own room, what floor is it on, all that stuff.” 

“Oh, yeah. Well, my aunt and I have our own floor. We eat food with the Avengers on the communal floor, but if we want to do something just the two of us or be alone, we go down to our own one.” This was technically true, except it was only May who slept on their floor. Peter’s room was right down the hall from Pepper and Tony’s. He heard someone whisper “ _cool_.” He pointed at Cindy this time. 

“What do you work on with Mr. Stark?” she asked. Peter brightened at the question, gearing up for the rant, and saw MJ put her head in her hands as if to say, “ _Not again.”_

“I do a lot of stuff!” he said brightly. “He helps me work on regular intern projects and robots and stuff, but we also work on the Avengers tech together. I made some upgraded Widow Bites with him last week, and I’ve basically taken over Spidey's web fluid. And he lets me work on his suit, too. This afternoon we’re going to fix one of his thrusters that’s been a little faulty lately. Oh yeah and--”

“We got it, Peter,” MJ cut him off. “You do cool stuff. How about we get to the next question?”

“Oh, right. Umm, Betty?” 

“Are you _really_ not Tony’s son?” she asked incredulously. Peter had been preparing himself for this question, so he took a deep breath and answered confidently. 

“I’m really not. I get why people thought that, with the ringtone and all, but I swear we’re just really close. He’s awesome, but he’s not my dad.” He crossed his fingers behind his back. He knew that lying about it didn’t matter, but that little admission of falsehood to himself made it easier. “Charles,” he chose the next question.

“Who’s hotter, Black Widow or Scarlet Witch?” he asked with a snort.

“Thor,” Peter answered without hesitation. “But those are some pretty good choices for the smartest and most deadly Avengers out of the group.” 

“Okay, one last question,” Mr. Harrington said. 

“Can we see the Single Ladies video?” Ned called out.

“You’ve already seen it!” Peter turned to glare at him for reminding his classmates. 

“Can we?” Cindy asked. 

“Please, Peter?” Abe begged him.

“Okay, I really, _really_ want to, but Clint has knives. A surprising number of them. And Nat has more. So I’m really sorry, and it’ll probably get out at some point, but I can’t show it to you.” Everyone groaned collectively and Peter subtly nudged his backpack--containing his phone--farther beneath the desk. 

“Thank you Peter,” Mr. Harrington said. “Alright, now that we’ve had time to chat, you should all be more ready to--”

He was cut off by windows crashing and Cindy screaming. Peter whipped around to see four black clothed, masked figures sliding to the gym floor on cables. Great. Just what he needed. 

_Okay, Peter_ , he thought, _assess the situation like Bucky taught you. Four enemies, eight civilians, and you. Enclosed space, but large, big enough to fight them. Most likely highly trained, after me for Spider-Man or Dad. Cannot reveal identity. Must protect my team. I already revealed that Nat taught me self defense. Use that._

“Behind the bleachers!” he yelled at his team. “Everyone, get behind the bleachers!” At the same time, he flipped the top of his watch up and pressed his panic button repeatedly. His dad would get there soon. His team followed the orders and rushed behind the nearby stands. 

He took in the enemies again. No one else had joined them, which probably meant they didn’t know about Spider-Man. If they did, they would’ve sent more. Two of them were advancing towards him, one was standing off to the side, and another was seemingly relaxing where she had landed. Probably their leader. 

He checked that the web shooters disguised as wristbands were secure on his wrists, just in case. He then fished out the earbud also in his watch and stuck it in his ear. Satisfied, he fell back into the defensive posture Natasha and Bucky had taught him. 

“Peter!” barked Mr. Harrington in a hushed voice. “Get back here!”

“Don’t worry, I called Mr. Stark and I know how to fight. I should get us out of here safely, if everyone stays where they are,” Peter said without turning around. Once he finished speaking, the two fighters rushed him. It was confusing how criminals always seemed to wait until you finished speaking to fight. It would be a lot easier to catch someone off guard if they were saying something. 

The first one reached him as the other fell back to cover him, or perhaps wait for her turn. Peter not only had to focus on fighting these guys, but also faking weakness and pulling his punches just enough not to give away his identity. 

“Karen?” he gasped quietly as a fist shot towards his face and he blocked it with ease. 

“I’m here, Peter. Boss is currently three minutes away. Would you like me to patch him through?” 

“Yes, please.” He shot a jab at the woman’s stomach, who had come to help once she realized he could actually put up a fight. 

_“Peter!”_ Tony’s frantic voice filled his ear. _“Your panic button went off, and then Karen told me you’re in distress but not in the suit! What’s happening?”_ Peter waited to roundhouse kick the man in the side before answering.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Decathlon practice, Avengers trivia, four people in black suits trying to kill me in front of my team,” he was slipping into the type of sarcasm and wit that only every seemed to come with his Spidey suit. He shot a fist at the man, but he blocked the hit. Peter used his momentum to kock they man off balance, but wasn’t able to follow through with a hit because the woman got him in the side. 

“ _What_?” Tony sounded more panicked. 

“Oh, calm down. I’ve got it covered, but I would appreciate your help seeing as I can’t use some of my more… special skills right now.” 

_“You mean to tell me that you’re fighting four armed soldiers_ without powers _?”_

“Only two,” Peter said. “Wait, no. Three. Yeah, only three.” The other man had joined in. He was starting to get winded, and if he didn’t use his web shooters, Peter worried that he wouldn’t last much longer. “How far away did you say you were?” 

_“I’m coming up to the school now. You guys are in the gym, right?”_

“Yeah, you should be able to see some of the broken windows and cables hanging in.”

_“Got it.”_

Peter’s hearing picked up on the suit’s thrusters coming in. _Thank God_. 

A few seconds later, the enemies’ heads whipped around to the sight of the Ironman suit flying through one of the broken windows and landing heavily on the gym floor. 

“So,” he called out, falling into his cocky, superhero persona. “You guys just thought ‘hey, let’s go attack one of Ironman’s favorite people in the world and try to kill him in his own school. It’ll be fun, we can make a day of it!’”

“You have no idea of our intentions,” snarled the leader woman as she pulled a decidedly _not normal_ gun from the holster on her side. She aimed at Tony and shot, but he dodged. The shot flew past him and _vaporized_ the bleachers there. Oh, yay. Exactly what they needed, more alien tech to fight. 

“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Tony said before boosting up his repulsors. Peter realized that his dad would probably end up paying for a lot of repairs to the school. Oh well. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the money. 

Peter took his enemies’(and team’s) moment of distraction to use all his strength and clock the woman in the jaw, knocking her out cold. The other two rounded on him and the fight started once more, this time with Tony engaging in a firefight behind them. 

Soon enough, the original man was on the floor beside the woman, this time with a broken ankle and concussion. Right as Peter was about to throw another punch at the last man, he heard a scream of victory coming from the lead woman. He watched as Tony, now in the air, flailed. His left foot thruster--the one they had planned on tinkering with that afternoon--had gone out. He was a sitting duck for that horrible vaporizing gun thing. Peter’s vision went red with fear. 

“ _Dad!_ ” he screamed. Without thinking about it, he shot a web at the woman and wrenched it from her grasp right as it went off. The stream of energy flew straight at Peter… and hit the man standing beside him, who disappeared in a cloud of dust and static. 

The woman stared at him in shock before Tony hit her with a repulser, set to stun, and she crashed to the ground, knocked out. Tony managed to get the suit to the ground safely and immediately stumbled out of it. He ran straight for Peter, crushing his son in a hug. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do I need to call Cho?” he asked, rapidfire. 

“I’m okay, just a little bruised. They got in a couple good punches, but I should heal by tonight. Are you okay? The suit mess up anywhere else?” He asked in return. The Stark family love language tended to be worrying about one’s health, with good reason. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. God, Peter, I thought that gun was going to hit you. Scared me so much. Never do that again, please.” He cupped Peter’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye.

“I’ll try,” was all the kid said in response. 

“You’d better,” his dad grumbled. “Now c’mere, I’m never letting you go.” He pulled Peter into another hug. 

“Um, Peter?” Someone said behind them. They both froze and turned around. His Decathlon team, not a scratch on them, stood in a huddle in front of the bleachers. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Peter whispered. 

“What?” His dad asked.

“Well, there’s the little problem of my identity. Namely, how I called you ‘Dad’ then shot a web at the gun.”

“Shit,” Tony said.

“Exactly.” 

“How much do you wanna tell them?”

“I mean, they already know everything, right? Why don’t we just… be honest?” 

“If you say so. I’ll let you handle this, though. You, Shuri, and Harley are the only teenagers I actually like.” 

“You only see Harley once a year, and I thought you like MJ and Lillian?”

“They remind me of Pepper, aka they’re scary. There’s a difference.” Tony squeezed his shoulder. “Now have at it, Sport.”

“Never call me ‘Sport’ again.” Peter waved a threatening finger at his dad before heading over to the class.

“So…” Mr. Harrington said.

“So. I, uh, I’m just going to assume you saw and heard everything, and I’m going to be completely honest with you all now.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I am Spider-Man. I started out in a homemade suit that could’ve gotten me seriously hurt, before Dad gave me an upgrade. And uh, yeah, Tony Stark is my dad. Not my biological father, but that doesn’t mean he’s not my dad. When he gave me the suit, I also started an internship at Stark Industries. We got really close, he became a father figure to me, and now we have a plan for him to adopt me in a couple months. You would’ve found out then, but I guess nothing can go right these days. Me being Spider-Man is the bigger secret right now, and I have no doubt that Dad will drown you all in paperwork once you get home. It’s my secret, and it’s my thing. It’s really important to me that nobody finds out, so just… Please don’t tell?” He looked out at the shocked faces before him. It was understandable, this was a lot of information to take in right after witnessing a fight.

“So, let me get this straight,” Betty said. “You weren’t Tony’s son, but then you were. And then it got out that you were, but you managed to convince everyone that you weren’t, even though you actually were. And you’ve been Spider-Man this whole time?” 

“Yep!” Peter said, bouncing on his feet. “Oh yeah, and Ned’s my guy in the chair.” 

“Ned _knew_?” Abe asked.

“Yeah, so did MJ.”

“Wait!” Charles exclaimed. “You saved us in DC!” Peter scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess I did. But, you guys won’t tell anyone anything, right?” He looked around at the team.

“Of course not, Peter,” Cindy said. “That’s your secret, we wouldn’t give it away. I know what Flash did was horrible, but none of us would ever do anything like it.” Everyone around her nodded their assent. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you guys, seriously.”

“Yes, thanks everyone,” Tony said. He had come up to stand behind Peter and slung an arm around his shoulders. “And Peter’s right, you’ll be doing a lot of paperwork saying you won’t go back on that promise. I’ve called someone to come clear up this whole mess, and if I’m correct, your meeting would be ending right about now anyway. Why don’t you all go rejoin your parents and don’t say a word of this, even to them. Got it?” The group nodded, more scared this time. 

“Want a ride home, Pete?” he asked. 

“Really?” 

“Uh, yeah. How else are we supposed to get home?” He rolled his eyes. 

“What about the thruster?” he asked.

“FRIDAY fixed it enough to last back to the tower while we’ve been talking. We should be all good.” 

“Sweet! Let’s go! Bye everyone! Bye Ned!” Peter called behind him. 

“Bye Peter!” his friend yelled back. 

“Alright, kiddo, let’s go home. Bucky’s been lonely, we should finally get around to showing him _Dolphin Tail_.” He led Peter over to the suit and stepped in. 

“Yeah!” Peter exclaimed as he jumped on Tony’s back. 

“You got your bag, bud?” 

“Right, right.” He hurried over to the desks. 

“Put on the suit, it won’t look good for a regular kid to be flying with me.”

“Okay!” Peter pulled the suit out of his bag and quickly put it on. He ran back to Tony and got once more on his back. He’d never ridden with Tony before, outside of getting hurt or having panic attacks, so he was naturally very excited. 

“You all sticky?”

“Yep!” 

“Then let’s go!” He shot up off the floor a little faster than necessary. 

The flight home was incredible. If Peter thought the views when he was Spider-Manning were cool, this was on a whole ‘nother level. He could see _everything_. He gasped and pointed and laughed along with Tony all the way home. 

Once they got back, they found Bucky on their couch. FRIDAY pulled up _Dolphin Tail_ , and they snuggled under the blankets to watch.

It was nice to destress with his dad and uncle-type-figure, watching a sweet kid’s movie.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t all that worried about his AcaDec team finding out about everything. Maybe he trusted them more than he thought. Maybe he really was getting used to all these surprises. 

Peter rested his head on Tony’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and the hum of the Arc Reactor, and let his eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, your favorite goblin is BACK!!! Exam week is for people who can pay attention, and everyone I know, ESPECIALLY Queenie knows that my attention span is worse than a 3 year old. Guess who’s gonna fail their English exam?! Anyway the new art should be out by Sunday at the latest so toodles! As always, eat, drink, and BURY YOURSELF IN BLANKETS. COVER YOURSELF!!! - person_with_no_name


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a surprise present, and graduation goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with us through this! This fic was so much fun to write, and I can't wait to get started with the next one in the series. I hope you like it! ~lightningbugqueen

**Peterman** @peterparkour

I could fight God and win. 

378 tweets 121 following 2M followers

**Peterman** @peterparkour

I had a good morning today with Mr. Stark’s bodyguard, Happy. Only one more day until graduation, who else is excited? 

_[Video of Peter in the back of a car driven by Happy._

_“If you’re Happy and you know it, clap your hands!” Peter sings. Happy glares back at him._

_“Kid-” he says with a threatening tone in his voice._

_“Please?” The viewer can practically hear the pout on Peter’s face. Happy sighs._

_“Fine.”_

_“Yay! If you’re Happy and you know it, clap your hands!” Happy reluctantly claps. “If you’re Happy and you know it, clap your hands!”_ Clap clap. _“If you’re Happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you’re Happy and you know it, clap your hands!”_ Clap clap. _Happy sighs before throwing a tired smirk back at the camera. Video ends.]_

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

How the HELL did you do that? I have been trying to get Happy to play along with that song for YEARS, and he does it with you on the first try?!

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

He likes me better :)

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

No he doesn’t 

**#1 Bodyguard** @HappyHogan

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

Yes I do

**Peterman** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @Happy Hogan)_

@IAmIronMan

_[GIF of Captain Raymond Holt saying “Vindication!”]_

“I’ve been betrayed!” Tony proclaimed as he strutted into Peter’s room. 

“Oh yeah?” Peter asked from where he was reclining on his bed, Twitter still open on his phone. 

“Oh yeah? _Oh yeah_ ?” Tony mocked him and flopped down beside him. “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. You’ve stolen one of my closest friends from me! I trusted him! I trusted _you_! Now I’m completely alone!” He moaned.

“Except for Pepper, and Rhodey, and Steve, and Natasha, and Bruce--”

“Okay, okay, I get your point,” Tony interrupted. “But still, that _hurt_ son of mine.” He clutched a hand to his chest in fake shock. 

“Bucky’s making graduation cupcakes,” Peter said. Tony immediately forgot about his previous grievances and shot up. 

“Really?” He grinned widely. 

“You know, sometimes I wonder which of us is actually the adult,” Peter sighed.

“I wonder that every day,” Pepper said from the doorway. “Now, come on boys, Tony’s last graduation present just arrived.”

“ _Another one_ ?” Peter asked, astonished. “You already got me a car _and_ a suit upgrade!”

“I think this one will be your favorite.” Tony grinned with an evil glint in his eye. Peter was starting to get afraid. 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

“Okay, fine. Might as well find out what you did this time.” He rolled off the bed and slipped into some Vans. 

“I do think you’re going to like this one,” Pepper said encouragingly. Now that he looked closer, the glint was in _her_ eye _too_! 

“I should either be comforted or even more afraid right now, and I really don’t know which one to choose,” he said, apprehensive, as he passed her into the hallway. His parents followed close behind, and he didn’t miss May and most of the Avengers trailing them as he headed towards the elevator. Bucky even abandoned icing his precious cupcakes. Where is it?” he asked.

“The lobby,” Tony answered, his smile even wider. 

“If you got me a giant rabbit like Pepper--” 

“We both know you would love it.” Tony waved his arm dismissively. “Now go, we’re right behind you.” Peter hurried to the elevator, and the rest of his family, including Steve, who had just arrived that morning, piled into it with him. 

“Are you excited, Peter?” FRIDAY asked from one of her invisible speakers.

“More scared, to be honest.”

“Oh, calm down. It’s great, I promise,” Tony said. At that moment, the elevator door opened. 

Peter glanced around the nearly empty lobby before catching sight of-- was that--?

“HONEY, YOU’VE GOT A BIG STORM COMIN’!” His friend screamed across the large space. 

“SHURI!!!!” he yelled at the top of his lungs and took off sprinting. 

PETER!!!!” she yelled back, just as loud. They collided and fell in a heap of limbs on the floor. 

“You’re here!” he exclaimed once he finally got her in a proper hug.

“I’m here! Tony called me and said he wanted me here as a graduation present for you, and who was I to refuse? I’ll get to see two of my broken white boys at once! Speaking of, get over here, Bucky!” she called over to the huddle of Avengers, all grinning like proud parents. Bucky pecked Steve on the cheek before breaking away and running in a much more dignified manner towards his young friend.

“Shuri, it’s so good to see you again! How have you been?” he asked. 

“Ugh, shut up with that manners bullshit and get in here!” She tugged his arm into the big hug. Bucky was still in his pajamas, and Peter just had on jeans and a t-shirt, but Shuri was wearing a loose-fitted crop top that Peter vaguely remembered as one of her favorites, black leggings, and a tan skirt over them that was pinned up on one side. 

“How long are you here for?” Peter asked.

“A week!” she exclaimed, excited. Normally they only got to see each other for a few hours, while she and her brother were visiting for political reasons. 

Peter didn’t squeal. He didn’t. That would be embarrassing. He was not embarrassing.

“Did you actually just squeal?” Tony asked from behind them.

Okay, maybe he was a little embarrassing. 

“Shut up, I haven’t seen Shuri in _forever!_ ” he complained.

“It’s been a month, Peter,” May provided. He just pouted.

“Exactly. Forever.” 

“I have to agree with Peter on this one. I mean, I don’t even know what he had for breakfast this morning.” Shuri grinned.

“I had eggs.” 

“Did you just compare yourselves to Hitchcock and Scully?” Bucky asked.

“ _OMG_!” Shuri giggled. “You finally got him to watch it?” 

“We just binged a ton last night as a celebratory ‘last day of highschool B99 marathon.’ I didn’t know those existed, but that was one of the episodes. Nat’s got a crush on Rosa.” Peter smirked back at her.

“I do _not_!” she argued.

“Calm down, everyone’s got a crush on Rosa,” Shuri explained. “It’s just kinda how things work. She’s been many a gay awakening.” The princess nodded her head sagely as if imparting some important knowledge. 

“Yeah, yeah, we all love Rosa. Now, onto more important matters, Tony said we could make _lightsabers_!” Peter was bouncing with energy. 

“WHAT!” Shuri quite literally screamed.

“Oh God, what have I done?” Peter heard Tony whisper to Pepper and May.

“This is even worse than when Ned comes over,” May said back. Peter ignored them and tugged his friend towards the elevator. 

“Bye! Thank you!” he called over his shoulder to the bemused adults. The elevator doors closed behind him and he rounded on Shuri immediately. “Okay, so you saw how I got outed at Tony’s son, but then we cleared it up by telling everyone I was his intern?”

“Uh, duh, Peter. I have a phone,” Shuri said jokingly. 

“Okay, well there might be a little more to the story.” 

“What did you do?” She looked at him apprehensively.

“Nothing! Nothing. But, uh, the original story may have been… right?” He cringed back. 

“ _What!?_ ” she exclaimed. “You’re actually his son?” Her eyes were wide with shock. 

“Kind of. Okay, so it’s not by blood or anything, but yeah. After I started working with him, we got really close. And I kinda started calling him ‘dad.’ And he started calling me his son. So in a couple weeks, he’s gonna, like, adopt me and stuff.” Peter smiled at the thought. He was really excited. 

“Dude!” Shuri bounced as they exited the elevator and headed towards the lab. “That is so _cool!_ I’m so happy you told me! Does this mean you’re the heir to Stark Industries?” She asked with even more energy than Peter.

“Uh, yeah, I guess so. That sounds kinda scary, but pretty cool!” He grinned. He was so happy to see Shuri again, she always made the world around her just a little bit brighter. They headed into the lab and went right up to his table. “Okay, so I have some things I wanna show you before we get started. One: my new web shooters.” He held up the devices for her to see.

“Damn, Daniel!” she said in a slightly breathy voice. He giggled then reached behind him again. 

“And here are some new Widow Bites. They have a more powerful charge, are smaller, and super easy to replace in the heat of the moment.” 

“Damn, Daniel!” she repeated. He laughed again.

“And finally, there’s this.” He held out a small flash drive.

“This is?” she asked, taking it.

“Blueprints for the lightsabers.” He smiled wickedly. 

“ _Damn, Daniel!_ ” She rushed over to his computer and plugged it in. “Let’s get started! FRIDAY, play ‘Peter and Shuri’s Lab Time Playlist!’” Peter hurried to her side right as _Respect_ by Aretha Franklin began playing. 

“Hm. Good choice,” he said. 

“You... respect it then?” She smirked at him. He groaned and banged his head on the table. 

“Not anymore.”

“Oh, shut up. We both know you love me.” 

“Not when you’re making _puns_!” Despite his griping, he chuckled. “Okay, how badly do you think we can scare Tony and T’Challa by making working lightsabers?” 

“So, so badly.” They both smiled with malice in their eyes. This was going to be _fun_. 

**Peterman** @peterparkour

Guys!!!!! Shuri’s in town! Best graduation present _ever_ !!!! _[Selfi of Peter and Shuri in the lab, Peter grinning like crazy and Shuri throwing up a peace sign.]_

**Princess Shuri** @MeowMeowBitches

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Who’s ready to RUMBLE!!!!!!

**You Know Who I Am** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @MeowMeowBitches)_

I’m really sorry everyone, they missed each other but now I think I’ve started the apocalypse. 

**Pepper Potts** @PepperPotts

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

If the world ends because of those two I’m blaming you. And don’t think you’re off the hook, @TChalla.

**The Black Panther** @TChalla

_(Responding to @PepperPotts)_

Understandable.

They spent the rest of the day in the lab. Building lightsabers, fighting with lightsabers, terrifying their father and brother with lightsabers. Eventually, after Tony and T’Challa had finally convinced them to put them away and head upstairs for some early dinner, they all sat around the huge dining room table and feasted upon Chinese food and cupcakes with the rest of the Avengers. They filled everyone in on the exploits of the day. Most of them found it hilarious, and it was really only the people directly related to the two teenagers who were worried about their safety.

After dinner, the group piled into the living room for movie night. It was Peter’s pick, as he would be graduating the next day, and he chose _Diehard_ , as a tribute to Jake Peralta. He’d never actually seen it, which Tony proclaimed to be “a true tragedy.” 

He and Shuri spent the movie throwing M&Ms into each other’s mouths. They both screamed the “Yippee-ki-yay” line as loud as they could, much to everyone else’s chagrin. 

Eventually, around one in the morning, they fell asleep in Peter’s bunk bed, exhausted and giggly from the wonderful day they’d had. 

Peter woke up to something large and heavy landing on his legs. He cracked an eye open. Correction: _Someone_ large and heavy landing on his legs. Bucky was grinning up at him, a few strands of hair falling out of his bun and into his face. 

“Up and at ‘em, kiddo! Or else I’ll sick Steve on you too!” Tony called from the doorway. 

“Ughhhhh,” Peter groaned.

“You’ve got five hours until graduation, and we need to have celebratory breakfast, a pre-graduation party, celebratory lunch, and then we need to get you all dressed and ready to go!” He was way too excited about this for Peter’s taste, especially at eight in the morning.

“ _Two_ celebratory meals? Really?” 

“Yep! It’s your graduation day, and we’re going to have some fun!” 

“Why can’t that fun include sleeping in?” 

“Because Steve’s already making breakfast and _someone_ said we couldn’t eat until you were up,” Bucky grumbled and shot a pointed glare at Tony before pushing himself to his knees. He glanced down at Peter, still half asleep with an arm thrown over his face, and a plan formed in his mind. Lightning quick, his hands were grabbing all over Peter’s exposed stomach as the boy shrieked with forced laughter. 

“St-stop!” he huffed between giggles, “I’m up, I’m up!” He somehow managed to avoid Bucky’s tickles by rolling on the floor, ending up right at Tony’s feet. “Hey.” He grinned lazily up at his dad.

“Hey there. Ready to go now?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me get at least a little dressed first, though. Where’s Shuri?” He struggled to his feet, still a little shaky.

“She was up hours ago, T’Challa left for some meeting and she wanted to see him off. Now hurry up, Steve’s making chocolate chip pancakes and if we don’t hurry, Clint might eat them all, no matter what I told him,” Tony said. Peter nodded his assent before grabbing some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and his binder. Tony and Bucky left soon after, rejoining the rest of their family in the kitchen. 

A couple minutes later, Peter slouched in as well, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Well, look who decided to join the land of the living,” Steve said in greeting. A smile was on his face, though. No one on the team could help but love Peter. 

“Sweet!” Clint rejoiced and immediately rushed for the table that was already piled high with food. “The kid’s up, that means we can eat now, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Just don’t eat everything, the rest of us want some too, you know,” Tony said. Clint didn’t respond, instead focusing all his energy on fixing himself a frankly enormous helping for a non-enhanced individual. 

“So, are you excited for today?” Bruce asked him. 

“Yeah!” Peter said energetically. He got in line for the food behind Natasha and Shuri. Clint sat down at the other end of the table beside Vision, who was the only one still sitting, as he didn’t eat. Bruce, Thor, and surprisingly, Scott were leaning against the counter where it appeared Thor was regaling his tales of Asgard to Scott. It sounded like Thor was telling him about “get help,” which Peter always found highly amusing. 

Tony, Pepper, and May were all sipping glasses of juice near the God and laughing about something May had said, probably an embarrassing story about Peter. Steve and Bucky were essentially cuddling against the opposite counter. They were always three times as affectionate with each other whenever one of them got back from a mission. Tony called it gross, but Peter knew that he, just like everyone else, thought it was adorable. 

Wanda was behind Peter, talking over his head to Natasha about some training exercises that they had gone over yesterday. Sam and Rhodey were doing rock-paper-scissors over who got to get in line after Wanda. 

“So, Peter, what time do you need to be at the school?” Steve asked. 

“Um, the thing starts at three, so probably two or two thirty?” Peter answered as he dished out some bacon on his plate. 

“Great! Is it okay if we all come?” Peter glanced up, a little shocked. He knew they liked him, they were like his family, but he didn’t expect them to risk appearing in public just to watch him graduate. 

“You want to?” 

“Of course we do,” Nat said. “You’re family now, Peter. Hell, Tony’s pretty much your dad.” She smirked at him. Her, Bucky, Steve, Bruce, possibly Rhodey, and somehow Scott were the only ones who knew just how much of a dad to Peter Tony was, and she liked to tease him about it. A few of the Avengers chuckled, as if she had made a good joke. Peter glanced at Tony and grinned. They had no idea. 

“ _You wanna?_ ” Tony mouthed at him. Peter nodded. 

“I’ll do it,” he said out loud to him.

“I’m sorry, do what?” Nat looked back at him. 

“Oh, I was talking to Tony. We have something we should probably tell you.” He grinned widely. The worst part of this secret was keeping it from the Avengers. Natashas eyes widened as she realized what he was about to say. 

“Yeah, we do. A few of you already know,” Tony nodded his head at Nat and the couple of super-soldiers, “but the rest of you have been kept in the dark longer than I would’ve liked, even though this is for Peter’s safety.”

“Yeah, but now I can tell all of you!” Peter interrupted excitedly. He originally had a plan for a long, drawn out speech that would probably be very over dramatic, but he decided to screw it and mess with their heads. “Tony’s my dad so he’s adopting me!” He grinned brightly. 

The difference between the reaction of those who knew and those who didn’t was frankly hilarious. Steve, Bucky, Shuri, Bruce, Natasha, and Rhodey looked at him encouragingly, while Sam, Wanda, and Clint stared at him in shock. Scott and Thor, for some weird reason, looked just plain confused, and Vision smiled and nodded his head kindly. May, Tony, and Pepper watched their kid with proud, amused smiles. 

“He’s… adopting you?” Scott finally asked slowly.

“Uh, yeah, I thought you knew already,” Peter said, confused.

“I thought he was already your dad!” he exclaimed.

“Biologically?” Tony asked.

“Uh, yeah! I thought so when I first met you, so I asked Thor, and he said you were!” 

“I also thought you were Peter’s biological father,” Thor added, even louder than normal.

“Hang on, hang on,” Sam said. “You’re telling me that Peter’s your son--not biologically--and you’re going to adopt him, and you told Nat, Bucky, and Steve, but not the rest of us, and somehow Scott and Thor were under the impression that you were already father and son?” 

“We didn’t really _tell_ anyone, except for Rhodey--”

“And Shuri!” Peter cut in.

“Rhodey and Shuri. Everyone else kinda figured it out through being spies or Peter calling me ‘Dad.’” 

“I’m a spy! Why didn’t I figure it out?” Clint asked, sounding offended.

“You’re not a very good one.” Natasha patted him on the arm with a smirk. 

“I resent that.” He crossed his arms. 

“This went... differently than expected,” Tony said.

“That’s for sure.” Pepper smiled at their motley group of heroes who had somehow become family. 

“Okay, let’s clear some things up,” Scott said. “You,” he pointed at Tony, “are not Peter’s biological father. However, you are his dad, now, so you’re adopting him. Some of us knew, some of us didn’t, and some of us were just very confused.”

“Correct.” Tony nodded his head.

“When are you adopting him?” Wanda asked. 

“Two weeks from now.”

“How long has this been the plan?” Sam asked.

“Going on two months.” 

“And how fast did Nat figure it out?” Clint asked. 

“Within two days.”

“How the _hell_ did you do that?” he turned to her.

“A magician never reveals her secrets.” She shrugged and winked at Peter. 

“Wait wait wait!” Sam suddenly burst out. “This means the media was _right_!” Pretty much everyone gasped dramatically, then fell into hysterical laughter. Once everyone had calmed down, they all congratulated Peter and Tony. It was a good morning.

* * *

Four hours later, after they had finished breakfast, had a “party” which mainly consisted of getting FRIDAY to blast all of Peter’s favorite songs and binging more _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ , and eaten lunch, Peter was all dressed up as he and Tony hopped into the backseat of the car. Happy would be driving them there, purely for safety reasons, as he certainly didn’t want to watch the kid graduate. He wasn’t fond of him at all. Not even a little bit. Really. 

Peter met Ned and MJ by the backdoor. MJ was the valedictorian for their grade, so she was already decked out in her robe and special scarf thingy that Peter could never remember the name of. He waved goodbye to Tony, who would be meeting the rest of their family in the stands, before heading off with Ned to get their own gowns. Peter had been chosen to give the commencement speech, probably because of his newfound fame, so he and MJ practiced on each other while they waited. 

Finally, it was time to start the ceremony. All the students walked down the aisle, spread out evenly, just how they practiced. Peter looked around the gym as he went, catching sight of an entire row of figures with cringely bad disguises on. Everyone else had obviously recognised them, as they were still getting a lot of looks even during the ceremony. 

The students reached their seats and all waited for the principal to reach the microphone. He gave pretty much the same long-winded speech he gave every year, before inviting MJ to the microphone. She took a deep breath, stepped up, and began speaking.

Her speech was beautiful. It highlighted the importance of accepting yourself, and finding people in your life who will like you as you are. She talked about how she never had friends until Ned and Peter, and how she didn’t know what she was missing out. She explained how she’d questioned her identity and her role in the world as long as she could remember, and that the past two years had helped her figure all of that out. She closed with a line Peter would always remember. 

“Sometimes being yourself is far scarier than pretending to be someone you’re not. But pretty often, you’ll find that people like the real you much more than the mask you put on.” 

The second she stepped off the stage, the crowd still clapping, Peter and Ned pulled her into a huge hug, congratulating her on the incredible speech. She graced them with an ever so rare grin, completely genuine. 

“Your turn,” she whispered in Peter’s ear as Mr. Morita announced him as the next speaker. “You got this.” 

He gave her a shaky smile before hurrying up on stage. He fumbled with his cards for a moment, then set them down and looked out at the crowd. Tony caught his eye and gave him an encouraging nod. _You can do this_. 

“Hi, everyone,” he said. “I, uh, assume you probably know who I am. I’ve gotten pretty famous in the past couple weeks, and it’s been kinda wild. Scary at times, too. But I think it’s been a good thing, because right now, I can be honest. 

“A lot has changed for me in the past few years. I lost my uncle, went through gender transition, and got an internship at Stark Industries, which eventually led to quite a lot of fame. When I started at Midtown, I had no idea where my life would take me. It’s so much better than I could’ve ever imagined. I found two _incredible_ friends, and some great teachers who have supported me through all of this. I found myself on the Academic Decathlon team, and despite some crazy field trips, I managed to make some great friends there, as well. 

“But I think the biggest change in my life has been my family. It used to just be me and my Aunt May, the amazing woman that she is, against the world. In the past few years, though, our family grew. I found Ned and MJ, who know me better than pretty much anyone. Then I met Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers, and I found a place in their little family as well. 

“So, yes. I’ve had some hard times in my life, and some pretty scary things have happened. But I think that this school and the people in it have really helped me to grow into the person standing before you today. The person who is prepared to go off into the world, to face life and college and any challenge thrown my way. I thank my classmates, my teachers, and my mentors, whomever you may be, for giving me that chance. As MJ said, being yourself is one of the most important things in the world, and this school has given me the chance to figure out who _exactly_ I am.” 

The crowd thundered with applause. He smiled out at them, especially the Avengers giving him a standing ovation. 

“Thank you,” he finally said before going back down the steps towards his friends. They wrapped him in their arms and exclaimed about how great his speech was, how much they loved it. Once everyone quieted down, they sat and waited to receive their diplomas. 

After the ceremony, Peter met Tony and the rest of his family outside. 

“Kid!” he called out when he caught sight of him. May followed Tony as he hurried over to Peter, both hugging him warmly. 

“You did such a good job, sweetheart!” May squeezed him tighter.

“That was an amazing speech, kiddo. You should be so proud,” Tony said as he patted his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Peter’s grin felt unnaturally wide. He was giddy on the high of graduating and laughing with all his classmates in the hallways of an empty school. There was always a bit of magic that came with being at school on the weekend. 

“C’mon, we’re going out. Shawarma sound good to you?” 

“Yeah!” Peter grabbed both their hands and tugged them towards the rest of the Avengers. There was already a crowd of students and parents around them. Thor and Scott seemed overjoyed to be taking selfies and signing various papers, but the rest of them were very reluctant. 

The moment he reached the group, they all abandoned whatever they were doing to congratulate him. Peter could see people taking pictures; he was sure this would be on the front page of several papers within twenty four hours. 

“So, did Pete okay Shawarma?” Steve asked.

“Yes he did! Ready to head out?” Tony affirmed. 

“Definitely.” Nat shot a half hearted glare at the people around her. “Can I drive Peter there this time?”

“No, I want him!” Bucky protested.

“I drove him here, I should drive him back!” Tony said. The rest of the group each argued for their own right to drive the kid. Peter could hear people around them laughing and recording the interaction. He laughed as well.

“Alright, fine. How about we let Peter choose?” Tony suggested. They all looked at Peter inquisitively. His eyes widened and he shrank back, hands up.

“Hey! Don’t put that kind of pressure on me!”

“How else are we supposed to decide?” Bruce asked. 

“I dunno…” he trailed off, looking around. “MJ!” he called out. “Come meet everyone! You too, Ned!” His friends said a quick goodbye to their parents before running over. 

“Peter, you know we’ve met them before, right?” MJ asked. Peter only then noticed Lillian trailing behind her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just needed an excuse. Also, I didn’t know you came, Lillian!” He said. She smiled at him.

“I wanted to support my girlfriend, wouldn’t miss it for the world. Your speech was great, by the way.” 

“Thanks!”

“Wait,” Tony said. “ _Girlfriend_?” He stared at her, shocked. Peter laughed.

“Yeah, I had the same reaction. Her and MJ are dating, they met on the field trip, remember?” 

“Oh my God.” Tony covered his mouth, but his eyes looked terrified. 

“What?” Peter asked.

“The two mini-Peppers are dating. They’re together. God, we should all fear for our lives!” he said dramatically. 

“You know, I actually kinda like that reaction,” Lillian mused.

“Agreed,” MJ said.

“Did you just call them _mini-Peppers_?” Pepper asked with a laugh.

“Yes! They’re just as scary as you, but smaller! You know how similar Pete and I are? It’s like the same thing!” He waved his arms around as he spoke.

“I can attest to that,” May said. “At least for MJ, I don’t know Lillian very well.” 

“Well, if they’re as awesome as you say, maybe I should get myself my own intern,” Pepper mused.

“I didn’t say _awesome_ , Pepper. I said _terrifying_!” Tony’s fear was growing.

“You compared them to me, that’s the same thing.” She smiled cheekily at him. “Now, Lillian already has an internship, so MJ? How would you feel about a summer job?” She smiled warmly at the girl. MJ’s normally stoic features displayed her obvious shock and she flushed red. 

“I- I would, uh, love that! So much!” she stammered. 

“Great. Tony can break Ned, and apparently Pepper figured out how to break MJ. Just my luck,” Peter griped. 

“Oh, calm down.” May swatted his shoulder. “Now, there was a reason you called your friends over, right?” 

“Oh yeah!” Peter remembered and turned to the girls and Ned. “They’re all telling me to choose someone to ride with to go get lunch, but I know someone will be annoyed no matter who I choose. MJ, you decide.” 

“Ride with Pepper,” she said immediately. Every other Avenger there, save Tony, whose ride was also Pepper, started protesting. “She just offered me my dream job and you think I’m going to pick anybody else?” She rolled her eyes at their stupidity. 

“Thanks MJ!” Peter exclaimed as he tugged on Tony’s hand, ready to get out of there. “See you Wednesday, right? Lillian, you can come too if you want. We’re having a movie marathon, Ned’s bringing milk duds.” 

“Nice. I’ll be there,” she said. 

“Bye, Peter!” Ned called out after him.

“Bye!”

With that, the family of superheroes headed off to load into their various cars. Peter ended up in the backseat of Steve’s van, the biggest car they had, with Tony behind the wheel with Pepper riding shotgun. He was squeezed in the middle row between Bucky and Steve, while May, Natasha, and Shuri sat in the back. Everyone else had been regulated to separate cars, much to their annoyance. 

They would eat lunch, go home, and spend the afternoon doing whatever they wanted. The next few weeks were going to be hectic, Peter knew, but he was ready for anything the world threw his way. No matter what, he would have a family there to help him through it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap Queenie stop coming out with chapters so fast! I almost forgot to add my end notes (which would be a travesty might I add). So yeah hey again everyone your favorite (or not favorite idk) Goblin is BACK! Eat, drink, and BLANKET TIMEEEEEE. Cover yourself in blankets guys, it’s just the best thing to do.  
> \- person_with_no_name

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If it's up already, please click on to the next fic in the series! We have some great stuff planned. ~lightningbugqueen


End file.
